Transforming Love
by xXxEveryRoseHasItsThornxXx
Summary: When the path of five friends cross with the path of being not from this world, things are bound to happen. OP/OC IH/OC BB/OC Ratchet/OC Jazz/OC Romance, humor, and all that good stuff. I'm going through and fixing each older chapter to make them better! I'm working on rewriting it as of now. Sequel is coming soon, along with a bunch of stuff in between! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Transforming Love**

**Chapter 1**

**I posted this chapter a while ago, but I've become a much better writer and wanted to fix it up a bit. This story features my 5 OC's, each of which will be paired up with an Autobot romanticaly to some degree. I'm fixing the next few chapters as I go. So if some parts seem confusing, thats why. **

**I'm also changing the look of my OCs up a bit, which I will go over in the end of this chapter. I will also be taking some parts out and putting new ones in.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Victoria's POV**

We were all sitting in our last class of the day. And by we I mean myself, my twin sister Tori, our older brother Sam, Katy and Nicole Lennox, and Brittany Banes. Oh and a lot of other people I don't care abbout like Brittany's sister Mikayla and her meathead boyfriend Trent. Someone had just finished their geneology report and it was now Sam's turn.

His report would probley be five minutes of his trying to seell a bunch of crap, then school would be over. Hopefully he gets an A on this report so we would get a new car! We made a deal with our Dad that we would come up with $2,000 all together and three A's each. Me and Tori had gotten our A's and Sam just needed one more...If he doesn't get this A, I'ma kill him.

Just as I had predicted, as his name was called he walked up with a big brown bag full of.. well...crap. I think I saw an old map, my great-great gransfather's glasses and a compass looking thingy. He accidently tipped it over onto the front table right before someone hit him with a rubber band.

I saw Trent smileing to himself and them once he caught me glaring at him he mouthed, call me, and did that retarded hand sign. Even though his girlfriend was right next to him. Pig. I didn't have a problem with Mikaela really, but I pittied her because she didn't seem to relize she was dating a pig like Trent. She was also unbeleivably shallow. Much unlike her lovable little sister, Brittany.

Once Sam started to get ready for his report I looked back up front, but with an accidental glace back at Trent.

"So for my family geneology report, I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous man. In fact he was one of the first to explore the Artic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1879, he took 41 brave soldiers straight into the Atrtic Shelf. So that's the story right?" He looked at me questionaly and I nodded in responce, reashuring him to continue.

"And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen," the class broke out in laughter, "This here is the quadrent, which you can get for 80 bucks." I love my brother, I really do. But I didn't think he would be trying to sellour family relics. Sam, AKA, LadiesMan217 always is trying to make a quick buck. Maybe a job, perhaps?

"This is the sextant," all of the class laughed once again, but the teacher help up a stop sign that said, "Quiet". Sam then continued, "$50 for this, which is a bargain." May God have merrsey and his poor clueless soul. What. An. Idiot. Obviously our junior class is not into buying this crap.

Aparently the term, "Saved by the Bell" is a true statement, because once the bell rang I collected my things and hurried to my locker. About two weeks ago, I would have took my time, but I caught my boyfriend making out with one of the biggest sluts in our school. And his locker just happend to be by mine. I hate running into an ex. Its so...weird?

I threw my books into my locker and grabed my black bag and my "Gir" sweatshirt (For those who don't know, Gir it that little guy who follows around Zim on that old show, Invader Zim) Sam was still getting his grade so I talked to my friend Nicole well waiting for him.

'' Yo, whats happenin' Witwicky?" the younger of the Lennox twins asked as she leaned againt a nearby locker.

"Nothing. Since when did you stop looking like a goth kid?" I looked at her now look. She was normally wearing something like a black tight shirt with some sort of picture on it, dark skinny jeans and knee high black and green converse. She even had silver streaks in her hair.

She now looked, well... normal. The streaks were gone and her long black hair was now framing her face. She still had in her nose peircing though. But instead of a hoop, it was a small blue diamond stud. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans with holes and a dark purple flowy tank top. On her feet, she wore light gray converse. She had always been pretty, but she looked great.

"Hey now, who said I was ever goth? I just thought I needed a change for a new year. Katy agreed, so we went to the mall and stuff to get new stuff." she said.

"I heard my name!" yelled Katy as she walked up behind us, making me jump. She also had a new look to her. Just not as drastic. Instead of her normal punk look, she had on faded blue skinny jeans, and a white Aztec patern aqua colored tank top. She was also wearing pool green VANS. Her long dark brown hair was the same, except without the crazy colors. She still had her silver nose and eyebrow peircings, which brought out the famous Lennox deep blue eyes they all seemed to have.

All of a sudden Sam rushed out and grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me out. I managed to say bye to the twins, but Katy just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Geez, Sam. Calm down! You better have gotten that A if your gonna man handle her." He didn't awnser. Tori was already in the car with dad.

"Soo..." asked Tori questinaly, "I really hope you got that A, or you might end up on a hospital bed." Tori snickered and then wicked at me.

"It's an -A but its still at A right?" My dad took the paper and looked it over. "Ya your good." Me and Tori leaned over to Sam and affectionatly ruffled his hair with a "YES!"

I plugged in my iPod so I had no idea what Tori, Sam, and Dad were arguing about as we pulled into a junkyard looking car dealership. But I took them out when we got out of the car. I read the sign, "Bobby Bolivia's" Then a black man walked out of the shop and up to us.

"Gentlemen," I heard his huskiy voice say. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country without the runs. How can I help you?'' My dad was the first to awnser.

"Well, my kids here, looking to buy their first car." He looked shocked to have a costomer. Suprise, suprise.

"You come to see me?"

I snorted, "We had no other choice."

"That pratically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." Oh how nice? A pedifile as a Uncle. Not wanting to deal with him any longer, I tryed to find a decent car in this hell hole.I didn't see a good car until I saw a beautiful 1976 Chevy Camaro. It wasn't in its best shape, but compared to these other pecies of scrap that call themselves cars, it was perfect. I walked up to it and leaned against the hood.

"Now what is a good looking dime of a Chevy Camaro like yourself doing in a place like this?" I swear the car shaked. I shook of the thought quickly though. I was pretty hot out today, yeah i'm just imagining things.

"Hey Victoria, what you got there?" I giggled at my twin sister's excitement. "Wow. Now who would give away such an awsome car?" Tori commented as Sam walked up to us. Then Bobby and Dad walked up to us and I let Sam do the talking.

"This ones not so bad. Its got racing stripes." Bobby B looked at the car, "Ya. It got racing...Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" Then a mechanic walked out of the garage, most likely Manny.

"What?"

"What's this. This Car! Check it out!"

" I don't know boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me Manny! Find out!" I got very annoyed so I got into the passenger seat with Tori and Sam behind me.

"Feels good." I heard Sam mutter. That sounds wrong. Wow, I have a sick mind. There was somekind of face on the wheel. It looked robotic.

''How much?", I heard dad ask.

"Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"But its faded." Bobby tryed to argue back. Bad move.

"Yeah, but it's custom." I never lose as argument. "It's custom faded?" He gave up.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." I looked at my dad with pleading eyes.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Then Bobby stuck his head back in.

"Kids, come on, get out. Out the car." He sounded a little annoyed. He should be happy, we are probley the only costomers he has ever had.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick there drivers." Once again he stuck his head in my window.

"Ya well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." I sighed. Sam and Tori had already gotten out but my door wouldn't open. Then once Sam slammed his door mine shot open and hit the car Bobby B was currently in.

My dad looked at me, "I didn't do it dad! It was the car!" He then looked back at Bobby.

"Gee. Holy cow. You alright?" He seemed shaky and unsure.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll get some slegehammers and knock this suff right out. Hey Manny! Get your clown cosin and come bang this stuff out baby!" Wouldn't that make the dent worse? Then the radio of the Camaro started to make strange nosises and I faintly herd "Greater then man." All of a sudden every cars' broke except the Camaro. Bobby B looked around scared and gasped.

"4,000." YES!

**Authors Note!**

**Okay, as I said I'm starting from the begining and fixing up the older chapters. As for the character changes, its mostly going to be by looks not personalities. **

**To avoid any confusion, just ask me if you have any questions. If I miss anything, let me know!**

**Victoria- About 5'7, athletic, dark brown hair that goes to middle of her back. Slightly tan skin, and baby blue eyes. She's curvy, but not fat by any means. She is the leader of the group and is the older then Tori. She does volleyball, basketball, weight lifting, and track.**

**Tori- About 5'5, also athletic but slightly smaller than Victoria. She has light brown hair with blonde and red tints in them. She has tan skin and baby blue eyes. She is Sam and Victoria's little sister. Her and Victoria are twins. She also does the same sports. Out of the two, she is the more carefree one who is really friendly.**

**Brittany- 5'6 athletic, auburn hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Mikaela's little sister. Not as into cars as her sister, but knows quite a bit. Very smart, does the same sports as the others. She tends to take car of her friends a lot, and is really stern when she needs to be. **

**Katy- 5'5, Very athletic and muscular. She has chocolate brown hair that goes to her back, and deep blue eyes. She had tan skin. She is the "tough" one out of the group. She does the same sports, except track, and plays lacross, but is best at power lifting. Quick temper, funny, and really stubborn.**

**Nicole- 5'3, athletic and lean. She has black hair that goes to her shoulders, and deep blue eyes. She is the younger twin. She is really close to Victoria, whom she usually goes to with her problems. She also does the same sports, but is a track star. She is the party type almost, but would rather just be with her small group of friends.**


	2. New Car

**Transforming Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Be happy! I'm home sick and home alone, so that means I can write all day!**

**2nd Chapter fixed! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Chapter 2, Joy Ride. **

**Tori Witwicky's POV**

After dad finished signing the paperwork and we got the keys me, Sam and Victoria drove our "new" car home. I noticed the old air freshiner that had a little bumblebee on it and it said, "Bee-Otch". Then a thought accured to me.

"So. Who get's the car tonight?" Before I or Victoria could awnser, Sam yells, "I DO!"

Victoria sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. But drop me off at Nocole's place 'cause thats were I was going to go anyways. Tori, you coming with me or with Sam? Were are you going Sam?" We both looked at Sam skepticly.

"Well, me and Miles are going to a party at the lake." I burst out laughing and he glared at me.

I didn't want to go with Sam but I just wanted to go for the ride so, "I guess I will go with Sam. Knowing you two, someone will try to hurt that pretty little money maker of yours. Someone has to protect little Samantha." And of course I was talking about that meathead, Trent.

I really hated Trent. He was always messing with Sam and trying to get in everyone's pants. And he has a girlfriend! Well unlike her sister Brittany, Mikaela was kind of an airhead, and sort of a hoe. Not like I'm the judgemental type or anything.

When we got home Victoria turned on South Park and Sam went into his room. Probley talking to himself in the mirror as if his reflection was Mikaela. I walked up to my room and started to get ready. I ended up putting on short black jean shorts and a plain baby blue t-shirt. I slipped on my black converse and fixed my make up a bit to make my eyes pop out a bit. I left my hair wavy. As a finishing touch I put on my golden necklace that had a little heart charm.

I went to see if Sam was ready and saw him talking to himself in the mirror. I gently laughed to myself, as I watched my brother practice on what he would say to Mikaela. When I went down stairs I saw that Victoria had gotten changed as well. She had on light blue jean shorts on and a white t-shirt. She was wearing her baby blue VANS and her hair was in its natural wavy form.

When we got to the yard my dad was puting down a stone path as mom comlained he was doing it wrong. "This ones uneven and this ones wobbly. Oh, Ron couldn't we have hired a professional?" He didn't awnser. I wisley walked onto the path like my sister well Sam walked across the grass.

"Oh, Sam I do not like foot-prints on my grass. That's what the path is for." I got into the passenger seat and Victoria got into the drivers seat and started up the engine.

"What? Dad there isn't any foot-prints." Sam said, being his defensive little self.

"Ya well can't you just walk on the path like your sisters?"

"Its family grass dad," Sam whined, trying to get Dad off his back.

"Ya well when you own your own grass, you'll understand." What, the worldly importance of grass?

Sam then walked up to Mom, "Ok mom, I can't let you do this anymore. Your putting girl jewlry on a boy dog. He has enough self asteam issues as a Chiuahuah mom."

"What? That's his bling!" I couldn't take it any longer... and apparently neither could the car because it started to play.

"Come on, come on, come on!" from the song S and M by Rihanna. He looked startled, as did I, but came anyways. He got in the back and Miles got into the back with him once we picked him next. Then Sam moved to the front once we droped of Victoria.

"Dude, are you sure we are invited to this party?", asked Miles. I knew I should have went with Victoria.

"Yes, Miles. It's a lake. Public Property." I groaned.

"Whoa Tori, what you doing up there?" Miles said with a wink. I glared back at him. Miles was your class A perv. It didn't help any that he looked like Michael Myers as a kid.

"Not you. That's for sure." He was about to talk back but was caught of my Sam.

"Oh my god, dude, Mikalea is here. Just don't embarress me, alright?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can do that on your own Sammy." I said, rolling my eyes. If he didn't want to be embarressed, why did he bring Miles?

Sam got out of the car and asked. "Ok am I good?" then Miles replieyed, "Ya your good." I took advantage of this.

"Oh my god Miles! Your gay for my brother!" He was about to say smething but I hit him. I wonder what's happening at Nicole's place...

**Nicole's POV**

I sighed as I waited for our friends to show up. Katy and I had kicked our little brother, Joey out of the living room down stairs. I felt my eye twitch as I heard our little sister, Annabell start to cry again. This house was a war zone. Ever siince Dad went off to join the war, this house was a mess. Mom was stressed from having to take care of a baby without our father, and Katy,Joey, and I tend to add onto that stress probably.

Our Dad was Major William Lennox. He was a great guy, you couldn't ask for a better Dad. But we missed him. The week after he left, we found out Mom was pregnate. So that was fun. Sarcasm intended. I rolled over onto my bed. I was exhausted. Sure, there was three older kids, but trying to keep together wears you out. I'm tired of taking care of people. I want to be taken car of for once.

I heard a car horn and ran to the front door to greet Victoria. Soon after Brittany arrived. We sat down stair watching Jeepers Creepers, eating junk food and talking about our problems. Normal girl things, ya know?

"I don't get what she sees in him, I mean, she knows he cheats on her. I don't get it." Brittany again the topic of her older sister came up.

"I know he's good looking and all, but he's a complete doushe! And right infront of her he firts with other girls." Victoria said, licking her spoon of ice cream.

"If I was her, I would have dumbed his sorry ass a long time ago." Katy said, hogging the popcorn bowl.

I smiled to myslef looking at my friends. The people who made things a little easier.

At about 10, the others left so it was just my sister and I cleaning up the living room. I really just wanted to go to bed. It was always a depressing feeling when everyone left. It made it harder to distract myself.

I looked over as I heard Katy sigh as she picked up another blanket. It was probably hardest on her out of the three of us older kids. Dad was her best friend. Ever since we were little she idolized him. She always wanted to ride with him in his truck, she was always interested in sports and cars, and all the things it was hard for mom and I to get into. But she never said a word. Shes my twin. I've known her longer than anyone else. My friends might not see it, but she was so hurt inside. She had a hard time conecting with people now, espessialy men.

I looked out the window and frowned. I wonder what he was doing now.

**Victoria POV**

After I had got home I went to my room and watched South Park. The main reason I watched it was because of Cartman and Kenny. I ended up drifting to sleep but it didn't last long. I was woken up from my Dad shaking me. I looked up at him than to the clock. 7am. "Ok if your waking me up before 8 than it better be an emergency." He looked at me and sighed, "It is. We have to go pick up Sam from the police station." Aw hell, what did our innocent Samantha do now?

**After fixing these chapters, I want to tear my eyes out! I was so bad! Thank God I'm fixing them! Sorry it is a little short. I'm going to be fixing a few more chapters, then I will write new ones,**


	3. No Driver

**Chapter 3**

**No Driver**

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I had to go to a wedding, then my couzins, then I was depresed because I found out that my baby 3 mouth old couzin, T.J died in his sleep :( RIP TJ! I hope I did better with this chapter and that I hope it ends out longer. Sorry for any miss-spelling. I never did do good on spelling and grammar testes in school... still don't. Oh and I don't have Micosoft. So that is why spelling is off. On with the story!**

**Tori POV**

When we got to the police station, I had already decided that I wanted to kill this cop the moment I saw him. He looked like a druggie that was also a pedifile. I was still kinda giddy from yesterday with Sam and Miles. I miss our car already.

-FLASHBACK-

After Sam had kicked out Miles he tried to get Mikaela to get in the car with us after she had left Trent at the lake. "Hey Mikaela! It's me Sam. Witwicky." She didn't even look or awnser back. I had to hold back the urge to tell her, "Hey, Bitch! He's talking to you! Ya death?" But Sam still tried. "Hey, um. I was wondering if I could ride you home."

I smacked him on the back of the head as he relized his mistake. "I-I mean give you a ride home. In my car." I scoffed. "Our car, Sam." Then she opened the door and got in.

"I can't belive I'm here right now." I wanted to scratch her eyes out. If she didn't want to be here, then why did she get in! "Ya, I can't belive you're her either. Insult me again and I will throw you out the window." She looked shocked and a bit upset.

"Oh no. I mean just here in this situation. I didn't mean here with you guys. The same situation I'm always in I guess. 'Cause I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for guys with big arms and tight abs." Wow, that is sad. What is even sadder is what Sam did.

"Ya well I just instuled that light back there and that disco ball. So that the light reflects of of the disco ball." He then pointed to both trying to show off the muscle he managed to have. All of a sudden we pulled into a dirt road. No, more like a path. Then the radio started to play, "When I get that feelin'. I want sexual healin'."

When we reached a tree, it staled. I didn't, couldn't feal with it anymore so I passed out. The last thing I remember is Sam trying toflirt with Mikaela. When I woke up Victoria was in the front were Mikaela was. Wow how long was I out?

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I'm being. It just stood up." Our car stood up? That's interesting! The cop didn't look very convinced either. I don't belive him either. No car on Earth can stand up. Nothing on Earth is that high tech. Well mabey Japan? Something close is a robotic arm.

"It just stood up? Wow, that's really neat." I rolled my eyes at his smart-ass comment. "Okay, Chefie, time to fill her up. And no drippy drippy." He said as he handed Sam a cup to pee in. Ewww! That is so gross! Sam took the cup and lid and looked up at the cop.

"No, I'm not on any drugs. Even ask my sisters." The cop looked at us and I nodded. "Sam is to much of a wuss to do anything bad. Really I think he is scared to do them, 'cause he knows if I found out he was on 'em, I'd break his arm. Right Sam?" He nodded then looked back to the cop. Then anouther cop tossed him a bottle of Mojo's painpills.

"Really? What's this than? Found it in your pocket. What are you rolling? Whippets, Goofballs? A lil' wowie sauce with the boys? IT says, "Mojo." That what the kids are doing now a days? A little bit of Mojo?" Oh. My. God. I knew he was a druggie! How does he know all these drugs if he isn't on them? And are those even the real names of them?

"Those are my dog's painpills. He has a broken leg. Mojo, is his name." Then my dad piped in for the first time today, "He is a little chiuahuah. Ya know just a little.." The cop looked at Sam and sighed. Then he pourposly pulled his jacket back to reveal his gun. Sam noticed to. And the cop noticed that he had noticed. Oh, god.

"What was that?You eyeballing my peice 50 Cent?" He put up his hand and smiled. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Go ahead, do it." I wanted to tell him to shut up and kick him in the crotch but I wanted to see what would happen. The cop leaned closer to Sam's face. What is her gonna kiss him? " 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

I almost slapped him for threating my brother. But I have self-controel. Kinda. Then one of the funniest things happend, Sam leaned forward and wisperd to the cop, "Are you on drugs?"

**********************************************************-LATER THAT DAY-*******************************************************

**Victoria POV**

After we had bailed out Sam from jail and gotten home it was about noon. I couldn't belive someone would steal a 1976 Camaro, when there are hundreds of today's models all around town. Why our car. I know we didn't have it for long and that it wasn't in its best shape, but I already loved that car.

What I really didn't get was, what did Sam mean by, "It just stood up." Mabey he really was doing drugs. Cars don't stand up. Not that I know of. I would have to ask Katy. Cars are kinda of her passion. She has been wanting a Topkick pickup truck for such a long time. If she didn't know, I would ask Brittany. She knows all sorts of thangs. She actually pays attention in class.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rang. The lyrics, "I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticjes and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me!" filled my room. I looked at the ID to see it was Nicole. I picked it up and said, "Hey Nicole, what's up?" I walked downstairs to see Mom, Dad, and Sam talking in the Kitchen. I passed by and sat in the living room couch.

"Nothing. Guess what happend yesterday after you left." She started to laugh a bit. I cut her off before she could continue. "Before you say anything, Guess what happend to Sam yesterday. He got arrested. And apparently our car just stood up after someone stole it."

"Haha. Wow. Well after you left and I went to bed. Katy woke me up when she was trying to scare me with a knife. Then I started to freak out and that made her break down laughing and she landed on the knife and cut her leg." If it happend to anyone else I would probley be laughing. But it wasn't, it was Katy. One of my best friends.

"My God, is she okay?" There was anouther pause on the line and all of a sudden Mojo jumped on my lap licking my face. I eisaly pushed him of and he ran off to Sam.

"Ya. But she can't walk normal, so I have to take care of her for a while. I called 'cause I was wondering if you could come over and spend the night. I can't be alone with Katy. She is violent when she is in pain." There was anouther pause and I heard in the background Katy screaming, "Joey, I swear. I don't care that I can't walk at the moment, but I will come over there and hurt you if you don't give it back!" Then there was a pause, a battle cry and a yelp. Ow. Poor Joey.

"What was that all about?" He probley had tooken her pop or something. Katy does have a temper. But in her defence, when I get hurt and am stuck on the couch, I hate when Sam and Tori mess with me.

"Well. I'm not sure. I think Joey took her remote. Any- No Katy don't kill your brother! So will you come?" There was anouther thud and Katy saying, "But why?" then a, "Because I can't breath with your knee in my chest." Then Nicole finished her sentence. "And soon"

"Ya I can come. Want me to see if Tori wants to go to?" from hearing her name, Tori came into the living room and sat next to me and handed me a Mountain Dew can. She knows me to well. Then she mouthed, "Who is it?" I whispered back, "Nicole. Want to go to her house for the night with me?" She nodded her head and waited.

"Ya have her come. Sorry I got to go help Joey not die. See you soon. Break it up you two! And God, go and get dressed!" Then the phone beeped and I put it in my pocket. I looked at Tori and started to sip on my pop.

"Ok Tori let's go pack our bags and we will leave as soon as we are done. Go, Now." She got up and walked up to her room. Then I walked into the kitchen to tell my parents that we were going to Nicky and Katy's. After they said okay, I went to my room and grabbed a small neon bag from under by bed. Then I opened up my closet and grabbed black shorts, a yellow tank-top with a pink picture of Rihanna singing on it with Rihanna's signature, and my black converse. Then I grabbed my bikini and threw that in there to with my hairbrush and tooth stuff. Then I walked downstairs to see Tori already ready and waiting for me listening to her iPod.

"Since when do you get ready faster than I do, Tori?" I asked. Then she slightly laughed and opened the front door and looked back to me. "Since all my things were already laid out on my bed and all I had to do is put 'em in a bag. Na' Come on! I ain't got all day!" We walked into the garage and grabed our bikes. Mine was purple and black, Tori's was all royal blue.

"Ok lets go." With that said I peddled out onto the road with Tori by my side. It wasn't very far away. Just a few bloacks down the road. But I didn't have the car so this was the only option. Ok, not the only option. I could have walked but I didn't feel like it. I wonder were the car is now...

We pulled up and Katy and Nicole were on the front yard tossing a football around. Katy seemed to be leaning on one side for some resone. Then I remembered her leg. Duh! Ok blonde moment.

"Well its about damn time!", Katy jokingly snapped. Then we heard her mom yell from the window, "Katy! Language! I don't want the baby's first word to be a swear!" Katy looked embarresed to be caught. "Sorry mom! Won't happen again!" We all gave her the look that said, "Ya right."

"That's what you said about Joey. Then his first word was calling Dad a bitch." Oh my god! Kids now a days. You will just be driving down the road and all of a sudden you will see a baby fliping you off. Or drawing penis's on the bus window. **( Me and my friends know this from experience. My friend Michael said he was driving threw town and a 2 year old fliped him off. And the little kids on our bus draw penis's O_O)**

"Ya well, that was Dad's fault. Not mine. He swaers more than I do." Isn't it always someone elses fault. Like I always blame Tori and Sam for something I did. I could tell this was going to turn into one of their little famous fights but before Nicloe could reply Tori cut her off.

"Girls, girls, your both pretty! Now stop fighting, and lets go do something!" I was so glad she stopped it before it had started. Their fights have a proses. 1st their is the warm up stage, which is were they are now. Then there is the Slang stage were they both use so much slang that no one even knows what they are saying. Then stage three is were it gets physical.

"Ok geez, don't have a Brittany moment. Let's get in the pool!" I laughed at how she said, "Brittany moment". Ya see, we called it a Britt moment ever since she snaped once when Mikaela was in her other half mode. Acording to Brittany, there is like two Mikaelas. She aparently id really cool when the Jocks and airheads arn't around. Then she acts like a bitch around them. That was the Mikaeal we all knew.

*************************************HOURS LATER*********************************************************************************

After we had done almost everything we could do four times, we pulled out mattresses into the downstairs living room. Then we started to watch Vampires Suck. Tori and Nicole had fallen asleep about an hour into the movie and soon Katy and I fell asleep.

*****************************************NEXT DAY*****KATY POV****************************************************************

I woke up to the smell of bacon, pancackes, and eggs and the sizzling of the pan. I went to get up but winced from the pain I had in my leg. I ended up not having to get stiches, but I couldn't walk normal still. I limed every were I went. I also needed help just to take a shower. It sucked.

When I looked to my right I saw Tori, then to my left I saw Victoria. No Nicole. Then a thought acured to me. She always gets up early to make breakfast. I am such an idiot sometimes.

Nicole came down the stairs and saw I was up. "Katy, wake up Tori and I'll get Victoria." I then mumbled in responce, "Ya, you get the easy twin." She just rolled her eyes and gently shook awake Victoria. I _tried_ to do the same with Tori. But got slapped in the face as my "Thank You." I groaned then said, "I knew that would happen." She just smiled at me inoccently.

I got up and went to the kitchen, with everyone right behind me. Everything was already set up. The food in the middle with four plates around the table. I took a seat to the right of Tori with Nicole across me. "Thanks Nicky." She smiled at me and started to grab her food.

After we were done we got dressed, I had on dark blue jean shorts, a "Fly Like a G6" t-shirt and my knee high neon blue converse with neon green laces. Then I put down my long straight black hair down, brushed my teeth, washed my face, put on make up and my sunglasses and as a finishing touch, my black leather belt.

Nicole had on black jean shorts, a grey tank-top that said "I'm Not Short I'm Fun Sized" in green writing, and an unzipped jacket that said "Do It With Style Or Don't Bother Doing It" on the back. Then she had silver converse.

Victoria had on black shorts, a yellow tank-top with a pink picture of Rihanna with her signature. She also had on her black converse and a pink leather belt.

Tori had on dark jean shorts and a bright red tank-top with Eminem's signature on it. Wow they go to a lot of concerts. She too, had black converse.

We left the house and rose our bikes down the street to a Cafe. I only agreed to go because I needed to get out of the house. Plus, Mom made me. Brittany and her sister Mikaela were there with Mikaela's airhead friends.

"Can I come sit by you guys? I can't take them anymore! Save me!" I gently laughed and nodded my head yes. I felt bad for the girl. She had on yellow shorts with a black belt, a lime green tank top, and neon green converse.

"Sure. Sit by me Britt." laughed Tori. Then I looked down the street to see Sam riding his mom's bike down the sidewalk. And their Camaro right behind him. But no one was in the driver's seat. "Hey. Isn't that your car?" They turned around to see the same thing I saw. Then Tori said, "What the hell?"

**Ok that's the end of this chapter. Sorry, and I promise that at least Bumblebee will be in the next chapters! Review!**


	4. More Than Meets The Eye

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the long wait. Wow almost a month. But school has been mean to me. Thank God its summer so I will update faster this week. Thank you for the reviews. Not as many as I was hoping for but it is better than nothing I guess. Here is chapter 4. **

**Brittany POV**

As I looked at Sam as he was riding his mom's bike our way, I noticed that the car behind him had no driver. That wasn't right. how could it just drive its self? Once Sam got close to us he hit a peice of sidewalk that was sticking out and flipped over the handlebars. All of my sister's friends laughed but she seemed a bit worried. Why is that?

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Mikaela. I rolled my eyes. What a dumb-ass question. I gave her the "Really" look and sighed. my sister was a complete airhead. She ain't to bright. Or nice or caring for that matter. I only hung out with her an hour every week. We both were attractive but we still are completely diffrent people. I wasn't popular because I was a straight A student. She had an average. She wanted to fix cars and I wanted to be a Doctor. Of course, we both loved cars and could easily fix any car becaus eof our dad but I wanted more from life that being ina garage all day.

"Wow. That was... That was really awsome." I gave her a slap on the back of the head for her dumb - ass comment. I looked at Victoria and Tori as they got up to go help their brother.

"Ya well, it felt awsome." He got up and grabed the bike forgetting about his injuries. "Are you ok?" asked Tori. Then she added, "That must have hurt." He looked at her and began to freak a bit.

"I'm not ok, all right? I'm losing my mind a bit." Then Victoria mutterd, "I don't think you ever had one." Then Sam looked back to the car and said, "I got to go. I'm being chased by my car right now?" Vicotia was about to say something but he pulled his bike up and hoped on and he was off, with the car right behind him. If he wanted to avoid it, then why didn't he stay inside? Smart one.

"Sam, wait! God dammit! Ok Tori let's go. Nicole, Katy, you coming?", asked Victoria. They gave her a nod and got on their bikes and followed Sam. Then my sister turned and said bye to her friends then turned back to me.

"Ok we're going to Britt. Let's go." I got on the back of her moped and we were off.

*************************************VICTORIA POV*****************************************************************

"This way", I said. We followed Sam into an old building full of a bunch of old things like boxes and cars. I saw the car pull somewere else. I got off my bike and went tords my brother's screams. What I saw almost scared me to death. Some sort of giant robot was chasing my brother. I stopped dead in my tracks. Part of me wanted to run away and leave same. The other part knew that I had to help him in any way possible. I looked back at my friends and saw that their eyes were huge and their mouths were wide open. Tori moved her hand to her mouth to conceal a scream.

Even though I was terrified, I wanted to make sure Sam was going to be safe. I saw the robot chase him around a corner. I started to run threw all of the boxes to were they were but when I turned my head I saw that the others hadn't even moved. That is nice. I went back and skidded on my knees infront of Tori who was now on her knees to almost crying and still a hand over her mouth.

"Tori, I know you're scared. We all are. But Sam is our brother. He would do they same for you. Come on." She nodded her head and looked back to Nicole and Katy. They both nodded. I grabbed Tori's hand and she grabed Nicole's who already had been holding Katy's. We were going to stay together no matter what. I wasn't leaving any one behind. I pulled them with me and we all ran threw the cluter of boxes and cars.

When we found Sam , the robot was all up in Sam's face yelling at him and hitting his fist on the ground. Then it said is a very deep voice, "Are you username LadiesMan217?" Then Sam replied, "I don't know what you're talking about!" I almost cried. The robot didn't seem to nnotice us. Or did Sam for that matter.

"Are you eBay username LadiesMan217?'', he repeaten. Sam nodded his head. "Were is ebay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" I looked back at the others. Katy had a rock in her hand and screamed, "Hey over here jack-ass!" She threw the rock and it hit him in the head. The destraction worked. Sam hopped off the car he was currently on and ran. The robot came over to us. He got on his knee infront of Katy and glared at her. She glared back and said, "You don't scare me." He picked her up about five feet and dropped her.

"Katy!", screamed Nicole. Katy let out a scream of pain and arched her back as she grabed her leg. Then Tori ran over to help hold down Katy from hurting herself any more than she has. I wanted to got help but I also wanted to help Sam. Nicole noticed. "Victoria, go and help Sam! We will get her! Its ok!"

I nodded my head and ran after Sam. Finally, five years of track pays off. I saw Sam running to Mikaela and Brittany on Mikaela's moped. What the hell? Then he tackled them to the ground. I finally reached them and helped Britt up.

"God! What is your problem Sam?" Mikaela snapped once she was on her feet again. He looked over to the building and pointed.

"There is a monster right there! Its just attacked us!" She didn't look very convinced. That is until, he started charging us again. "Here he comes! All right, get up. Run!" All of a sudden our car swearved out infront of us and hit it before it could get to us, tripping it in the prosess. Then it stopped infront of us and opened its doors.

"Sam what is that thing?", asked Mikaela. I then remembered Katy. I couldn't leave her behind.

"Get in the car. Just get in. Trust me!" Then he pulled her in. "Victoria get in the car!" I shook my head. "No! I have to go back for the others! Katy is hert because she saved you and you just want to leave her behind! Gaa!" Then I took off running. Then car followed me I looked back but Sam wasn't driving.

When I got there I slid next to Tori. "Guys come on. Grab Katy and get in the car. It will be okay. Trust me!" They shared a glance and nodded their heads. They picked up Katy since her leg was worse now and I held the door open so they could get in. Britt, Mikaela and Sam were all in the front. I got in after them and closed the door.

The car sped out of the building and onto the road. The cop car was still behind us. All of a sudden Tori started laughing. I looked her as if she were crazy. Then Mikaela started to freak out.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Nice way to stay on the positive side Mikaela. Real nice. Sam was probley trying not to pee himself. "No, we're not going to die! Trust me, he is a kick-ass driver!" Even though that seemed to be true, this car was a pretty good driver, he seemed to be reashering himself.

I looked over at my friends and sister. Tori was looking bored and was rubbing the seat. Britt was looking out the window with her iPod in her hand. Probley trying to drown out Mikaela's screams. Katy was rubbing her leg were she was cut and that was were she fell.

I could clearly see the cut now that she ripped part of her shorts off. It was huge. About six inches long and deep. It was very bruised all over her leg from her fall. Nicole was very concerned about her sister and kept asking if she was ok. Katy always replied, "Ya it just hurts a bit more. I will be find. Stop worring. I am Will Lennox's daughter."

Then we crashed threw a glass wall and Sam and Mikaela both yelled, "We're gonna die!" All of a sudden Nicole was laughing. I gave her the "WTF" look and squeezed Tori's hand. I looked back to see the cop car still following us. We crashed threw some boxes and did a U turn, but he was still behind us. Then I heard Tori mutter, "He just won't give up will he?"

A few minutes later we pulled into an old warehouse and the car stopped behind a building. All of the car doors locked, "We're locked in." stated Sam. Katy rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I have eyes for a reson. I don't need a narrator to say everything that has happed." Sam didn't respond and tried to start the car but with no luck. "The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster right?" Katy did the chock thing with her hands as if she was about to actually do so. We all fell silent as we heard the cop car's engine get closer. Sam tried the key again.

"Ok, time to start." It did. Then it sped away from the cop car, which was right next to us might I add. It still came after us though. I heard the doors unlock and then the car screeched to a stop, throwing us our in the prosess. All of a sudden I heard metal scraping against metal and other noices. I turned around to see my car begin to transform.

The outcome was a **VERY** tall robot. The front of the car made up its chest and the doors were hanging from its back like wings. It had baby blue eyes or optics. I looked at Tori who had her mouth open, speechless. It got into a fighting stance as the cop car transformed tackling our car in the prosess. Man all this 'our car', 'cop car' crap is getting tiring for my mind. All of a sudden a mini bot jumped out of the cop car's chest and yelled, "Suprise Witwicky's!" Then ran our way.

"Come on!", Sam yelled. He grabed Mikaela's hand and ran. The cop car then trew our car into a building. He seemed unhurt and immedietly got up and tackled the cop car. I ran past Sam to the other side of the ware house. I heard little metalic footsteps and then a thud.

"He's got me! Oh God!" I looked back to see the mini bot had pulled Sam's pants of and that Mikaela had left us and ran to a shed. I looked back to Sam who was now on the hill, pined by the bot against a fence. I ran up to him and grabbed it by the head and pulled it off. Then out of no were Mikaela ran up to it with a mini saw and started cutting it to peices with Sam chanting, "Get it, get it, get it, get it!" My jaw dropped when it kept moving. Well the head did at least.

"Not so tough with out a head are you?" asked Sam as he kicked it over the fence. All of a sudden I heard Tori, Katy and Brittany laughing. Without a word I walked back to were the fight had tooked place. I got to the top of the hill and out car was waling up to us. Every one else followed me and stopped about five feet behind me. Not incuding Tori.

"What is it?" asked Mikaela. I rolled my eyes and said, "Its a robot." Sam finished the sentence for me. "Ya but like... Like a different... You know, like a super-advanced robot. Its probley Japanese. Ya its definetly Japanese." I walked closer to it with Tori and Brittany by my side.

"Britt, what are you doing?" asked Mikaela. The robot came to a stop and put its hands on its hips. Before Brittany or I could awnser, Sam did it for us. He came over to us with Nicole and Katy behind him, leaving Mikaela to stand alone, "I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already if it did.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had like, a giant alien droid death match!" Wow. Well he did win and saved our lives. I trust him. And I never trust anybody.

"I think it wants something from me, Victoria, and Tori." Me and Tori snapped our heads to Sam and both said, "What are you talking about?"

" 'Cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." What did _his _eBay page have to do with me and Tori?

"You are the strangest boy I Have ever met." I already knew he was weird. The whole school did. Aparently not Mikaela.

"Can you talk?" Tori asked. He paused then said threw the radio playing diffrent voices. "XM Satelite Radio... Digital cable brings you... Colombia Broadcasting System..." I smiled.

"So you talk through the radio?" I rolled my he started claping his hands and said, "Thank you, you're beutiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."

"So what was that? What was that last night?" Sam asked. The robot pointed up to the sky and said through the radio, "Message from starfleet Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" Finally Mikaela came up with us and I gave her a smile.

"Vicitors from heaven? What? What are you, like, an alien or something?" Then he pointed to say Bingo and transformed back ito his car form. "Any more questions you want to ask?" Then his doors opened.

"He wants us to get into the car." Sam sounded a bit excited. Mikaela slightly laughed. "And go where?" I looked back at Sam. I could tell I had a very big smile on my face.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back on your life, don't you want to be avle to say you had the guts to get into the car?" My smile because bigger. Then Tori yelled, "Shotgun!"

We were driving for awile. And I was so bored. Katy, Nicole, Tori, and I were all in the back, Sam was in the passenger seat, Britt was in the drivers seat, and Mikaela was in the middle.

"This car is a pretty good driver." said Mikaela. Sam just awnsered with, "I know." Every now and then he would spare a glance at her chest. Perv. Katy and Nicole were talking about how random and weird this situation was, Brittany was half asleep, Tori was just staring off into space. I was looking between them waiting for a conversation to start up. But of corse, I got nothing. Great.

"Why don't you sit on my lap?", asked Sam. What the hell? Is this kid really trying to get with my her? I tried my best not to laugh. She looked at him with a WTF expression.Poor girl. Sam doesn't have a chance. Give up Bro. "Why?" was her response.

"Well I have the only seat belt here. Ya know, safty first." I rolled my eyes. That is one of the cheeziest lines I have ever heard. "Yeah, all right." Sam looked like he had died and gone to heaven. I hope he knows she is just going to break his heart into a million little peices. Then burn them and scatter them around without a second thought about it. Skank. She climbed onto his lap and Nicole started to gag. Ew I think I'm gonna hurl!

"See that's better." Sam said as he moved her hair from his mouth. Now he is probley gonna catch some horrible descies. Nicole looked a bit green. I even felt it coming. Katy started to gag a bit. Ah crap.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikaela complimented. No it wasn't. It sucks. It was worse than Trent's "Little Bunny" move. Nicole started to cough "It sucked". Even though I was discusted, I still felt bad for them. I hit Nicole and Katy on the arm and wispered, "Give them their moment." They both replied at the same time, "Kill joy." I let it go and just looked out the window.

"You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this peice-of-crap Camaro. Even though that was a good question, it was rude. As soon as the words peice-of-crap and Camaro came from her mouth, the car came to a stop. We all got out and Britt hit her sister over the head. Dumbass!

"Oh, see? No, that doesn't work, see?"Oh my god! Enough of the rambling and mumbling. Its so annoying. The car sped off and Britt gave Mikaela anouther hit. Ow. That hit almost knocked her down. She hits pretty hard.

"Great, now...see? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off." Sam complained, "$4,000 just drove off!" He complains so much. How do I even live with him. I don't even know how we're related! Well I do, but... you get it.

"Would you all shut the hell up and pay attention to the car!", said Katy as she pointed down the road. I looked to were she was pointing at and saw a brand new 2007 Chevy Camaro pulling up infront of us. The doors opend and I imedently climbed in the back with Tori right behind me. The seats were leather and everything looked new.

"That is so hot.", I heard Tori mutter. I gave her a smirk as she relized what she said. She always says things she doesn't mean to. Its a brain mouth thing. It isn't a good thing around parents and teachers though. Wow. I knew she liked big guys but, a robot? We pulled infront of a museum and I got out to see why we stoped. I looked up into the sky and saw what looked like four meteors about to hit. I got back into the car and we left.

We pulled into a feild and again I got out but with everyone else behind me this time. I saw a few small fires and when I kept walking I came up to what looked like a giant metal egg. I heard a click and another click and soon it started to change. I took a step back to get a good look at it. It was huge! It stared down at me for a moment and I noticed its blue eyes. No not eyes...what was the word? Optics! Now I remember. It ran of and I quickly got back into the car. Yet again.

We pulled into an old allyway and came to a stop. I got out and stepped infront of the car. I heard a splash of water behind me and I turned to see a GMC Topkick, and H2 Hummer Search and Rescue vehicle, and a Pontiac Solstice. I had a feeling they weren't normal cars that you see everyday. I heard anouther engine behind me and when I turned I saw a single Peterbuilt Semi that reminded me of Jeff Gordan's curent paint job.

I knew that I should be scared or intimidated but at the same time I felt safer in a way. I had to back up a bit so the semi wouldn't hit me. It came to a stop and I heard that now familier clicking noise. It started to transform. Every moment that passed it got bigger. It had to be at least twenty feet by now. A big part of it fliped over to reveal a head and it made up the chest. It was now about thirty feet and had stoped growing. All that was left was a bunch of small parts popping into place and its faceplates sliding back.

Once it was compleatly done, the other cars started to change. I noticed that the front part of their car mode made up their cheast and the weels looked like joints on the legs. The Hummer was about twenty-four feet tall, the Topkick about twenty-six, our Camaro was about seventeen and the Solstice was about only thirteen. They were obviosly all male.

I was mostly focused on the blue and red robot infront of me though. He knelt down infront of us, his face just a few feet infront of mine. I felt the urge to runa finger down his face, but kept them in my pockets. They all had the same blue optics as the Semi. But each pair was beutiful.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, Tori May Witwicky, and Victoria June Witwicky, descendents of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked. His voice was deep and smooth. This was to weird. This stuff just doesn't happen. I faintly heard Mikaela wisper, "They know your names?" I turned to her and shrugged. No one awnsered him so I took a deep breath and tried.

"Yeah." I just barely got it out their. It was almost a squeak. But I'm sure he heard it. I felt Tori's hand grab mine and she stepped by me. I looked back. Everyone but Mikaela was by us.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisims from the planet cybertron." Wow that is a mouthfull. Not just his name but the whole auto thing.

"Bet you can't say that five times fast." whispered Nicole, followed by Katy's laugh. I'm pretty sure I could if I tried.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." explained the Hummer. Thank God. I said I could prononce autonomus robotic organisms. I didn't say that I wanted to. I wouldn't even be able to remember it.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" I turned around to see the Pontiac looking around with him hand under his chin. He did a flip and landed on a car.

"My first lieutenant. Designation Jazz.", Optimus said as he pointed over at Jazz. I let out a soft laugh. Now that I think of it, Jazz reminds me of Nicole.

"This lookes like a cool place to kick it.", Jazz commented. Yup. Defentily reminded me of Nicole. I looked at Nicole who was looking at Jazz who was looking back at her.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" asked Sam. I had a good idea. "My guess is-"

Optimus cut me off, "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." I laughed a bit.

''I knew it!" Sam looked at me and rolled his eyes. I heard a noise and turned around to see the Topkick pointing cannons and staring down at Katy who was staring back. That is so sweet. Not.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." I heard Optimus say. I wasn't sure who he was talking to because I was staring at Ironhide and Katy. It looked like they were trying to catch each other on fire with glares. I bet Katy started it. She always does.

All of a sudden Ironhide asked, "You feeling lucky, punk?" Oh God. Please Katy don't be a smart-ass. Oh God please! She smirked up at him and fliped her hair to the side.

"Yes. For a matter of fact, I am. This week I've been stabbed, dropped, and I've lived with Nicole all my life. So that is a yes." she snapped. Ah crap. This won't end well. I looked up at all the Autobots' faces. They seemed shocked.

"What? You're not scared? Not at all?" Ironhide asked. She just shook her head. He seemed shocked mabey even a bit mad. Optimus noticed.

"Easy Ironhide." he warned. I wonder how that would have turned out if he hadn't stopped it. I don't even think it had started yet. Katy was just getting warmed up. Ironhide put them away and looked at Optimus then to Katy. Then back to Optimus.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show the female- uh, I mean show them, my cannons." Aww! He wanted to show her his cannons. Wait... He wanted to show her his cannons? That sounds wrong. I turned my head to Katy who was blushing but trying to hide it.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus told us. I looked at the Hummer and saw him take a deep breath. Was he smelling us or something? Robots can smell? Lookes like the books were wrong. Again.

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females." Ratchet told Optimus. My eyes got wide as I shoved Sam towards Mikaela. "Ew, grodie." muttered Nicole.

"And the female who challenged Ironhide, has a stab wound in her upper leg. How did that happen?" Ratchet asked. I suddenly remebered everything that has happend over the last few days. A new car, Katy's accident, finding out my car was a giant alien robot, and meeting Optimus. Oh and the other Autobots.

"Hehe. I tried to scare my sister, Nicole, but it backfired and I ended up landing on a knife." Katy explained. She blushed harder when Nicole, Tori, Britt, Jazz, and Ironhide started to laugh. She turned to Nicoled and pushed her across the concrete. Nicole, out of anger, kicked Nicole in her stab wound. She let out a cry of pain and fell to my feet. Nicole quickly relized what she had done and kneeled down by her sister. She helped her up and apoligized.

"You're lucky I'm hurt or you'd be dead in a matter of minutes." Katy said as she glared at her twin.

"You and Ironhide are so much alike." Ratchet mummbled.

"Why did you have a knife?" asked Jazz. Nicole smiled up at Jazz. I just relized he had a visor. They looked like sunglasses.

"She scared me with a knife and when I freaked out she broke out laughing and fell on it. So basicly she is a terrible sister and its her fault." She laughed.

"Ya, but you know you love me Nicole." Katy said as she put an arm around her head. Nicole looked at her for a moment before awnsering.

"Well after you pushed me off the roof when we were four, locked me in the rain, and tried to get Dad to give me away, I'm not so sure. We'll see after you clean my room this week." she laughed. Hell, I think I even saw Optimus and Ratchet laughed. I know Ironhide and Jazz did."

"I like these humans. They're very entertaining." Jazz said.

"Isn't this 100% of topic?" I asked. They stopped laughing and turned back to Optimus.

"As I was about to say, You already know your gardian Bumblebee." He said as he pointed to Bee as he started to do a mix of a dance and a boxing stance.

"Cheak on the rep. Yup, second to none." he said threw a random song on the radio.

"So your our gaurdian, huh?" asked Sam. Bee nodded in responce right before Ratchet shot a red lazer from his hand to Bee's throat.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet told us. I relixed that his voice reminded me of a propheser in an old movie.

"Why are you here?" asked Mikaela. Good question. I looked back up to Optimus.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Who the hell is that?

"Mega-what?" asked Sam. Optimus moved his hand to his temple and an image shot out from his eyes. The ground caved in and I jumped back a bit. I wasn't sure if it was real or if it was an ilusion of the photo.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed." The planet he showed us looked dead. I felt sorrow spread threw me. They lost there home and the only hope to restore there home was with a cube.

"Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars." he continued. All of a sudden I saw a robot, probley Megatron, throw a rod and threw another's chest. His eyes were blood red.

"Megatron followed it to earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." Optimus continued.

"Our grandfather." smiled Sam. I smiled to.

"So he wasn't crazy then. He actually knew what he was talking about." laughed Tori. I slightly laughed and Optimus gave me a small smile. I had a feeling he was going to be a good friend for a long time.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." He told me. "Megatron crash landed before he could reach the Cube. He accidently activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." How did he know all this stuff?

"How'd you know 'bout his glasses?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"eBay." He said. My jaw dropped. I slowly turned to Sam who was staring at me already. I just shook my head to say, "You are so stupid, Sam". I turned back to Optimus in hopes to hold my anger.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet said as he stood behind Optimus along with the others. It was obvious he was their leader. I blinked for a moment and muttered, "Oh great. All of a sudden I could be watching TV and it would kill me."

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus said as he stood to his full hieght, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." I heard Katy and Nicole walk up by me.

"Oh great. Our lives are in the hands of numnuts ova here. You better pray that you have those glasses Samantha." Katy warned. This was going to be a _very _long weekend.

**Sorry for the long wait, but now that its summer I will update faster. I WILL finish this story before sumer is over. Then I have so many ideas for other stories. I will write a story for revenge of the fallen but I most likely will not write one for dark of the moon. Oh and read my caracters' frofiles on the other story.**


	5. athors note

I'm very sorry but I am putting this story on hiatus to start a new story. I need to start it because otherwise I will lose it. But it should only be a month or so until I update Transforming Love again. I am, once again, VERY sorry. Before you read my next story, read Meet the Couzin, It followed me home, and First comes Love, then comes marriage. Which are all by Tatyana Witwicky. It will make more sence to my story if you do. Tatyana Witwicky has let me use her OC's, Tai, Sparrow, and Techno. I will also be adding some of my own OC's probley to. Here is the summary,

Tai had more than most people her age. She had a family, loving sparkmate, kids, and she even had the Autobots as a part of her large family. But what she would do anything for, was to have her mother back.

Sorry but I don't have a Title yet. Someone give me one!

Thanks, Once again, Sorry, see you all in my next story. Once I have it started I will update Transforming Love.


	6. Men in Black

**Transforming Love**

**Chapter 5**

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I really planned on having updated by now but I just got so caught up in Miracles Happen and life that I forgot all about it. And I have become a much better writer from when I started this. But I had started this chapter earlier and never finished, so I am now. So this isn't the best. The next one will be way better.**

The Autobots transformed and Tori, Sam, and Mikaela all got into Bee. Katy was in 'Hide's drivers seat and Nicole was in Jazz's. I was in Optimus and Brittany got into Ratchet. I think we all got in to different cars because cars driving around without a driver is a bit weird. And seven people cramming into a small Camaro isn't very comfortable. Tori suggested it and Bee quickly agreed. 'Hide and Jazz's doors opened and they just got in. The rest happened in about 2.5 seconds.

"So, exactly, where do you live?" Optimus asked through the radio. For some reason, I liked his voice. It was so deep and smooth for a robot.

"Not far from here. I'll tell you when to turn." I answered. I got a hum in return. "So, what do you think of Earth so far?" I asked.

"It is a lot different from Cybertron. Our planet was inorganic and war hungry. Earth is filled with life and so many cultures and beliefs. We only have two." he answered.

"Ya I guess. But America has way to many. Everyone else from other countries keep coming over and take our jobs." I laughed. I told him where to turn and when our house came into sight Bee pulled infront of us and stopped. Sam and Tori got out and walked up into the house. I got out and followed them.

As soon as we got to the door our Dad was waiting for us. "Your Mom wanted me to ground you, your 15 minutes late. Girls, you can go inside. I have to talk to your brother."

Iran to my room and locked the door. I looked out the window and saw the Autobots transform as Sam tried to keep Dad inside. I sighed and quickly threw on some black basketball shorts, my track shoes, and a red tank top. I put my hair into a ponytail and heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Tori"

I let her in and locked the door behind her. She had the same idea as I did. She had on her black basketball shoes, navy blue track shorts and her white volleyball jersey. I looked back out my window to watch the rest of my Dad and Sam's conversation. He went back inside right before Optimus steeped over the fence and into our yard.

"What, what are you doing? Watch the path, watch the path!" he panicked. _CRUNCH._ Optimus stepped on the fountain. Aww shit. Dad's gonna be pissed!

"Oops my bad." he said sheepishly.

"You did say watch the path. Nothing about the fountain... or the grass for that matter." I laughed. He gave me a glare. All of a sudden Mojo came out of the doggy door and walked over to Katy and Ironhide. He lifted up his leg and pissed right on his foot. Oh. My. God. I busted out laughing and held my ribs as they started to sting.

"Ugh. Wet." 'Hide complained as he flipped Mojo into the air with a flick of his toe. Katy, Nicole, Britt, Tori, and myself broke out laughing until he took out his cannons and aimed at Sam's poor dog. Sam quickly picked him up and held him to his chest.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I exterminate?" he offered. Sam's eyes widened and backed up a bit.

"No. No, this isn't a rodent. This is a Chihuahua. We love Chihuahua don't we Vicky?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at the retched nickname.

"You and Mom love them. I wanted to get a chocolate lab. And Tori and Dad wanted a french bulldog." I said, smiling down at him.

Ironhide gave up and walked away. "My foots gonna rust." Katy ran after him and once he stopped she tapped his leg. He looked down at her and I think I even saw him smile. "Hey, 'Hide. Can you help me and Nicole into Victoria's room?" she asked. He didn't answer but he let them onto him hand and helped them crawl through my window.

"Do ya got anything for me to wrap my leg up? And painkillers?" Katy asked. Tori nodded and took her to the bathroom. I looked at Nicole who was messing with her hair. "Do you want to borrow a pair of basketball shorts? And if you want a tank top?" I offered.

"Sure. Thanks." she said with a smile. I opened my dresser and found another pair of black shorts from volleyball and a navy blue tank top. She already had running shoes and a hire tie. She put them on and put her jacket over it.

After about five minutes Katy and Tori returned. I looked at her leg which was very well wrapped up in neon green gauze. I bet Britt did that. Tori wouldn't be able to. She also had on a pair of Tori's black shorts and a South Park tank top of Cartman saying, respect my authority! I love Cartman.

I heard my door open and I turned around to see Sam motioning for us to come to his room. He started throwing everything on the floor without telling us anything. All of a sudden Optimus' hand appeared by the window with Britt and Mikaela in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Helping you." she replied.

"They're definitely gone."

"What do you mean, 'They're gone" I asked.

"The glasses. The glasses where in my bag and now I can't find the bag."

"Well now they're gonna be pissed." Katy added. "Say bye bye to your so called man hood...well...what's left of it anyways."

"So now what?" Britt asked. Sam looked around.

"Ok. Britt, Mikaela, look in this corner. Tori, Nicole look around the bed. Katy and Victoria look around where ever they don't." he said as he started looking.

We started to look but when I was about to open an old shoebox, Sam quickly stopped me.

"Not there." he snapped.

"Well, you told me to.'' I snapped back.

He ignored me and shoved it under her bed. As soon as he turned around Katy dove for it and opened it as Tori and Nicole held Sam back. She started to laugh as soon as she opened it. She pulled out a magazine and threw it at Nicole. It was one of his Busty Beauties.

I started to laugh as Sam's face went pale and red with embarrassment.

"What the hell is this?" Nicole snapped. She was not a fan of these magazines. I wasn't either but I thought it was funny. She tossed it to Britt.

She took one look at it and shook her head. She walked to the window and stuck her arm out.

"You guys." she yelled at the Autobots, "Never look at these types of magazines!" They looked confused and scanned it. They're optics went dark and once they came back on they had looks of disgust...except for Jazz. Maybe even 'Hide didn't mind to much.

She rolled her eyes and tossed it back into the box. "Well I guess if you can't look at the real thing, look at a photo of it." I heard shifting outside and my jaw dropped. Sam must have noticed to because he came to my side.

"No, no, no. No, this isn't hiding. No, this isn't hiding. This is my backyard not a truck stop." he panicked. Well Ratchet, 'Bee, and Jazz weren't trucks. Optimus transformed and came walking to the window.

"Sam, he's back." I whispered. Sam came back and pushed me to the side, much to my annoyance. I heard a crunch.

"What?...Oh no. No, those are my mothers flower pots." Sam wined.

"Opps" Optimus blushed.

"Ok, if my parents come out here and see you they're gonna freak out. My mother has a temper, alright?" he rambled.

"We must have the glasses." Optimus interrupted.

"I know you need the glasses. We've been looking. They aren't here. They definitely are not here."

"Keep looking!"

"Ok just be quite. I'm trying to look. But I can't look with all this noise and-"

"Calm down, calm down."

"You got to do something about them. Ok for five minutes. Ten minutes, ok?" Sam begged.

Optimus got up and turned to his men. "Autobots, fall back." he ordered. By now Katy, Nicole, Tori and Britt where by our side.

"Move!" Ratchet snapped as he pushed 'Hide.

"Get away!" 'Hide snapped back with a push.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you be quite? He wants us to be quiet!" Optimus scolded his soldiers. Ratchet began to walk away and turned around, right into the power line. He spun out of control and fell to the ground, causing the ground to shake.

"Whoa. That was tingly." he said as he started to giggle to himself, "You've gotta try it." he told Ironhide.

"Ya. That looks fun." he replied as he turned and walked away.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Katy laughed as she fell on the floor. "That was..._hahahaha_...fuckin..._gasp hahaha..._awsome!"

Everyone smirked and I heard a few laughs. I wasn't to sure if it was because of Ratchet getting a little high from the power line or from Katy's antics.

But it all stopped as the power flickered out. God dammit.

"God dammit." Nicole cursed. "This is just great. Anyone got a flash light?" A few moments later, the Autobots were all crowding around the two windows.

"Ratchet point the light." Ironhide told the medic. He did as he was told and turned on his headlights.

"Have ya foun em yet?" Jazz asked.

"No. But we are trying." Nicole said calmly. For the few moments of silence, which believe me, are _very_ rare around here, I heard my Mom and Dad calling our names and their foot steps up the stairs.

"Shit. Guys I mean this in the nicest way possible, but go away! Just for a few minutes and turn off the lights. Our parents are coming" I told the bots. They nodded and went to hide, god knows where.

"Sam? Victoria? Tori? Are you up there?" I could tell they were at the top of the stairs and were only a few steps from the door.

"What was that light? Who are you guys talking to?" I heard my Dad ask as they got closer.

They were now outside of the door, "Why is the door locked? You know the rules, no doors locked in my house!" my Dad yelled.

"Kids just open the door. You know he'll start counting." my Mom warned. I mouthed, act casual to the others as I tried to pick up a bit real quick.

"Five, four," Dad said as he started his count.

"Just open the door!" Mom said, trying to be reasonable.

"Three, Its coming off the hinges pal." my dad said, trying to be threatening. As everyone finally sat around trying to act normal, and yes, all of them randomly showing up was considered normal around here, besides Mikaela who was hiding. I started to turn the handle.

"Two-"

"Hey guys." I said casually. My fake happy face turned confused as I noticed the wooden bat in mom's hands. "What's with the bat?"

They walked in and glanced around the room. Mom looked confused. Shocker.

"Why are you all so sweaty and filthy?" she asked.

"Oh, that? Haha, we were all in the back yard wrestling. Ya know, and other things teenagers do." Tori said nervously.

"Well back to the point, what was that light?" my dad demanded.

"What light? You got to flashlights in your hands! Thats what the light it!" Sam said, running a hand through his dirty brown hair.

"No. It came from under the door." my Dad argued.

"Well maybe it was reflected?" Nicole suggested. Katy quickly put a look on her face. I knew that look. She was gonna get us out of this mess.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky. That was my phone. I took it out to text my Mom if the power was out at home. Its gota pretty strong light." she said as she gave an innocent smile. After all these years, you's think that Mom and Dad would of known her tricks by now. They took it.

"Well did you girls just come in her or have you been in here?" Dad asked.

"We just got here after the power went out." Tori said as she sat on Sam's bed.

"Well, what were you doing it here before, Sam?'' my Dad asked, getting pushy.

"Nothing! And even if I was, it would be none of you concern! Your ruining my youth!" he said getting defensive.

"Why are you being so defensive? Were you… masturbating?" my Mom asked. My jaw hit my chest. Even the Lennox twins were silent.

"Mom! What the hell! I don't wanna her that!" I screamed at her.

"Judy, that's not something you should bring up," Dad said as he forgot all about his argument with Sam.

"Why would you even say that? That's a father and son thing!" Sam said pointing between him and Dad.

''Umm... No. Its not. Its not anyone in this household's thing." Tori said disgusted.

"We don't have to call it that word. We could call it Sam's happy time or my special alone time," Mom said, not noticing our discomfort.

"Mom!'' I shrieked.

"Judy, stop!" Dad says.

"I'm sorry! It's just been a weird night, and I've had a little bit to drink." she tried to explain. I scoffed. A little? For her that was a whole lot!

I walked into Sam's bathroom and looked at the mirror, wanting to get away from the conversation. It really was a mess. I was gonna have to get on Sam to clean in here after all this got over with. Then a thought acured to me, where were the Autobots going to go after this was over? Would they stay here with us? Or would they leave? My thoughts were stopped as I heard shuffling outside the window and then my Dad came in to look around.

He looked out the window and gasped. I quickly went to his side to get a look for myself and felt my jaw hit the floor.

"Ah, no, Judy, the yard is completely destroyed!" Dad complains. "Completely gone. We even got a blown transformer. Better call the city cause the power line is down."

"The whole yard? You're kidding," Mom exclaims. Dad turned around to leave but didn't quite yet. I don't know why though.

I gasped as I saw Optimus glance through the window. He gasped as well and quickly turned around. The ground shook a bit, sending my Dad diving into the bathtub.

"Aftershock, aftershock! God, I hate these." he said in a panic. I face palmed and sighed.

"Dad, your fine. Got out of the tub. Just go back down stairs and have a glass of wine." I said as I helped him out.

"Well, alright. But if it happens again I want you guys to come back down." he said as he and mom walked back down the steps.

Once they were gone I locked the door and ran back to the window with the others right behind me, just in time to here the bot's conversation.

"The parents are very irritating..." Ironhide complained as he drawed out his guns. Ratchet shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." he said a little bit jump...probley from the power line.

"Can I take them out?" the large black mech asked his commander.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans! What is with you?" Prime said, scolding the weapons specialist. Ironhide rolled him optics.

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option." he said. I glared at him then to my friends as the laughed slightly, however my deadly glare shut them up quickly.

"Hey! I know my parents can me...a bit to much... and a little annoying at times, but they are still our parents! You can't just hurt someone because they annoy you!" I yelled at the big robot. He just glanced at me and walked away from the window a good ten feet, muttering something about, stupid femmes think they can tell me what to do. I suppose since mech means male, that femme means female.

"We still can't find the glasses." Sam admitted as he can by my side. I frowned slightly.

"We'll if your sure they are still in your bag, have you asked Mom if she has seen it? You always leave your bag laying around, and Mom finds it and always puts it in the kitchen." Tori said innocently. Sam smiled at our little sister.

"Tori, your brilliant! Thats the most sense you've made all day!" I said as I shook my sister. She blushed and smiled.

"Well, I try." I quickly followed Sam and Mikaela down the steps and ran into the kitchen. The bag was there and Sam quickly took out the glasses and sighed.

"Thank. God." he said as he put them into his pocket, "Now all we gotta do is give them to Optimus. But I need you Victoria to distract Mom and Dad." I nodded my head. I went to turn around but I heard my Dad and Mom come out of their bedroom door, probley in there looking for anything broken.

"Hey guys." I said, a bit to happily. My Dad gave me a strange look and didn't say anything, but walk into the living room. I quickly followed. Just as he and Mom were about to sit down, their was a knock on the door.

"Oh, what know?" he complained. He walked to the door with me right behind him.

Standing their was a tanish man, a bit older than middle age. He looked like a government agent or something.

"Are you ?" the strange man asked.

"Its Witwicky." my Dad corrected.

He stepped into the house, much to my Dad's annoyance and looked around for something.

Sam and the others walked down the stairs just then and the man smiled.

"Are you Sam Witwicky?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam said plainly. I looked at him and mouthed, 'Do you still have them?' He slightly nodded. Why the hell hadn't he give them to Optimus yet?

"And which one of you fine ladies are Tori and Victoria Witwicky?" he asked. Creeper.

"That would be me and the girl behind you." Tori said as she stepped forward.

"I need you three to come with me." he said with a sly grin.

Aw, hell.

**Finally got this chapter up. I'm so sorry it took almost six months! Holy crap! It will never be than long of a wait. Oh and read my story Miracles Happen. Check it out. I hope I have become a better writer from when I started. Oh and review for both! Thanks =) **


	7. Taken

**Transforming Love**

**Chapter 6**

**I'm so glad you guys all loved that last chapter :) I honestly thought you guys all forgot about it. And I have a question for all you guys; Who is you favorite character of my OC's? What do you like about them and what don't you like about them? I wanna know so I know how to make this story even better.**

**Katy POV **

"Whoa, thats way out of line. You are not taking my kids! Or their friends!" Ron said protectively.

"Sir, I am asking nicely. Back off," the mystery man said, getting in my Ron's face.

"Your not taking the kids." he said once again. Ya, go Ron! Ya know, I always kinda thought he was a bit of a wuss.

"Are you gonna get rough with us?" he asks raising any eyebrow amused. I should punch him in his nuts. If he grabs me, I'll beat the crap outta him.

"No, but I'll call the cops cause there is something fishy about this!" Ron yelled, getting angry.

"Theres something fishy about you, your kids, your little Taco Bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here," the man says, getting annoyed with Ron.

"What operation?" he asked.

"That is what we are going to find out," he says and stops as one of the guys whispers something to him. His eyes get wide."You kids, step forward please."

"Kids?" I said as I stepped forward. Do I look like a kid? Is he blind? "I'm sorry, but were you dropped on your head as a baby, or where you just born stupid? I am _not _a kid."

"Who are you anyways?" he asked as some guy hands him a device that looks like it could have been from Ghost Busters.

"I am Katy Lennox, daughter of Major William Lennox. This is my sister, Nicole." I said getting in his face. "Got a problem with that?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, but ignored me as he turned on the device and aimed it at us. It started to beep faster and faster as he got closer.

""Fourteen rads," he says as he turns and walks to the other strange men, who were coming into the house from every where, "Tag 'em and bag 'em, boys."

The men started to come towards us with handcuffs. One tried to grab me, but even with my hurt leg, I still was tough, just like my Dad.

I grabbed him by the back of his head by the hair and through him to the ground, but the other men where fast to try and grab me. One grabbed me by the hair, another grabbed my arms and pushed my to the ground. I cried out in pain as one stepped on my bad leg.

"Get of of her! She's got a bad leg!" Victoria yelled, breaking free from the mens' grip and pushed him off me. I looked up quickly to see Sam, Mikaela, and Ron and Judy getting pulled out of the house. The others where getting over powered.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" I heard Judy yell.

All of a sudden, I felt something hit me in the head. I felt a bit queasy, giving the men their chance to cuff me. We were pulled out side and to a big black SUV. I looked around and noticed the Autobots were no where to be found. They left us? I felt my anger slowly come back as I started to struggle again.

"Kids, don't say a thing until we get a lawyer!" I heard Ron's voice yell. We were pulled into the SUV and I tried to pull back.

"Let me go! I have rights!" I yelled. I struggled as much as I could. I wasn't sure how the others were doing, but I wasn't going down with out a fight. I kicked a guy in the nuts, elbowed another in the face and even bit here and there. But I was quickly overpowered. I felt something, a needle to be exact, go into the back of my thigh. Before I passed out, I had enough energy to realize in the car were me, Sam, Victoria, and Mikalea. They others were in one of the other SUV s. Then within minutes I was asleep.

**Victoria POV**

I held back the tears that were trying to come out. I failed. I had let my friends, family, and the Autobots down. I had let Optimus down.

I hated to feel so weak. Their was nothing I could do. I was helpless. And I hated it. Not to mention we got stuck in the same car as Mr. Mysterious.

Katy was asleep on my shoulder. She had put up a good fight for our freedom. And she had to pay for the price. I frowned as the sleeping girl started to stir and struggle in her sleep. She was even sweating slightly. But I knew why. When things like this happened to her, she had nightmares. The same thing happened when her Dad got sent to about 10 minutes of driving she woke up though.

"Ow. My head hurts." she complained as she rubbed the side of her head.

"How's your leg doing?" I asked, concerned for my friend's well being. She winced when she moved a bit, and kept the pained look on her face.

"Well, Its been better. Way better. I think the pain killers are wearing off to." she said as she looked at the slitly bloody gauze. "All that struggling and stuff must of torn it back open."

A few more moments of silence before Mr. Mysterious turned around in his seat, "So Ladiesman217 that is your ebay username, right?"

"Yeah, but it was typo and you know I ran with it," he said, embarrassed. I gave him a questioning look as Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"What do you make of this?" the man asked, holding up Sam's phone and pressed the play button on some video.

"Hi, my name is Sam Witwicky..." its played. I didn't listen to the rest because I already knew what it was. Sam told me before. I glared angrily at him and kicked him in the shin.

"Sound familiar?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that sounds like Ladiesman," Mikaela sighed.

"Last night at the station you told the officer there that your car transformed. Enlighten me." he demanded as he narrowed him eyes at me and my brother. Hey, I wasn't even there.

"Here's what I said, ok? This is a total misunderstanding! I said that my car had been stolen," Sam said, starting his lie.

"Really," Mr. Mysterious said obviously not believing Sam.

"Yeah, it was stolen from me and my sister, but its okay because it came back!" Sam said with a smile. Katy looked at him like he was retarded. Well, he was. But still.

"Well not by itself," Mikaela said, trying to cover up Sam's mistake.

"Well, no," Sam said quietly.

"A car can't drive by itself because that would be crazy!" Mikaela laughed. We all started to laugh awkwardly. Then the man stopped and we shut up.

"So what do you kids know about aliens?" he asked, throughing me off guard.

"Like martians or something?" Katy asked.

"ET?" Sam asked, trying to seem confused.

"They're an urban legend," Mikaela states smartly. The man glared a bit and pulled out his badge and I caught a glance of his ID. Seymour Simmons.

"You see this? This is a do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away- with- it badge. If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm going to lock you all up forever!" he said, shoving it in my face.

"Dude really. Shut the fuck up, and take a PMS pill and drink some tea or something. I have a god damn headache." Katy snapped.

"Don't listen to him, guys. He's just pissy cause he has to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela snapped, trying to calm down Katy.

"You in the training bra. Do not test me," he smiled, "Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up."

"Parole?" Sam asked surprised.

"It's nothing," Mikaela said, trying to change the subject.

"Grand theft auto that ain't nothing?" Simmons asked. Mikaela sighed and lowered her head and turned to us.

"You know those cars my dad use to fix? Well, they weren't always ours," Mikaela explained to us. "And we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes I had to come along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal," he leered at her, "Criminals are hot."

"Dude, are you a child molester or something? Your like, 60 years older than her!" Katy snapped at the creeper. "Thats sad. Its your sex life that dead?" He glared at her.

"Get your panties outta a wad!" he snapped back.

"My panties are not in a wad! No shut the fuck up, and let us go so we can get back to our friends!" she yelled back.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the car slammed into something. All of a sudden, two large hands rip into the car and lift it up. I smiled as I realized it was Optimus. All of a sudden the top rips off and we crash into the ground.

"You assholes are in trouble now," Sam smiled.

"I'd like you men, well, men and Simmons, to meet our friend. Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots." I say as I smile up at him.

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus said, pissed a bit. All of a sudden people in black got out of the SUV's with their poor little weapons. "Autobots...relive them of their weapons!" They jumped of of the bride and came to us.

"Freeze!" Ironhide demanded, taking out his cannons.

"Give me those," Jazz said as all of a sudden the mens' guns ripped out of his hand and into the Autobot's hand.

"Hi there," Simmons said nervously

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked. Katy laughed as she got out of the car.

"Oh, no Optimus. I think he is ready to piss his pants!" she laughed as she limps over to were the Autobots were standing. Simmons glared at her.

"Shut up before I tranquilize you again!" he snapped. Katy came back up to the car.

"That was you! Get out of the car, so I can kick your ass!" she snapped. Simmons ignored her. For now, I was sure.

"Look there are Sector 7 protocols, ok? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to say that I'm not allowed to talk to you," Simmons said nervously.

"Like Katy said. Get out of the car," Optimus demanded.

"M-me?" Simmons asked.

"Now!" Optimus said, his patience worn out. I quickly got out of car followed by Sam and Mikaela. Simmons and the other man got out of the car on the other side.

Mikaela came up behind me and took of my handcuffs, then Sam's.

"What now you're good with handcuffs, too?" Sam said harshly. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't be an ass, Sam! It wasn't her fault!" I said.

"Sam, the reason I have a record is because I didn't turn my Dad in. When have you- any of you- had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little lives?" she asked.

No one said anything else as we walked over to the others (Nicole Brittany and Tori), who already had their cuffs off. Brittany probley did the same for them. We then walked over to Simmons and the other men.

"What is Sector 7?" Sam asked.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you young man!" he snapped.

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take our parents?" Sam demanded.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that," Simmons stated. Nicole rolled her eyes and started to dig into his pockets, until she found his badge. She tossed it to Katy.

"Do-whatever-i-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right? Mine now. Dick." she said with a smirk. "What and where is sector 7?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Simmons replied.

"Well if she didn't she wouldn't have asked! You dumbass!" Brittany snapped. Then I heard a pop and saw something red hit Simmon's head. I looked up and saw Bee put his hands on his hips as he started to pee on him.

Everyone laughed. Well besides Simmons. And Optimus.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man," Optimus tells him.

"Ugghhh, get that thing to stop!" Simmons said disgusted.

"Oh my God! That was awesome! Do it again!" Katy laughed like a mad woman. Well...she kinda was. Furious, Simmons pushed her a bit. She stopped laughing and was ready to swing at him but he spoke to soon.

"Daughter of William Lennox right? Well, we looked him up. He was at the base in Qatar right?" he asked. Nicole narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Ya. Why?'' she said.

"The base in Qatar was attacked. So far their are no known survivors. Who's laughing now!" Simmons said darkly. It got very quiet. I looked at my friends. Katy had on a shocked and pained look. She began to shake a bit to. Nicole sat on the ground and put her head into her hands.

I glanced at the Autobots and they all seemed shock and sorry for the two girls. I even think I saw Ironhide about to pick up Katy.

"Guys, I'm so sorry." I said as I wrapped Nicole in my arms. I looked up at Katy and saw her tense up and slowly look up and glare at Simmons.

"You're lieing!" she screamed. Simmons laughed. With a battle cry, Katy jumped on the man and began to swing.

"Get this bitch to stop!" he yelled, trying to get free. Katy would have nothing of it and grabed him by the hair and was about to slam his head into the pavement. But a large black hand stopped her and pulled her away.

"Stop. Beating the man to death will do nothing." Ironhide said, lifting up the girl. Katy looked up at him and sighed and leaned her head against her hand and I think I heard her start to cry.

Mikaela and Brittany grabbed Simmons and pulled him to a near by pole. They stripped the man until he was in a wife beater and silk boxers, which earned a sly comment from Mikaela 'Those are nice.' Within minutes all of the men were hand cuffed to each other and connected to Simmons, we was around a pole.

I began to hear cars and looked to see a few more SUV's coming to us.

"Optimus! Incoming," Ironhide warned as he punched the ground sending an electrical wave, causing the SUVs to spin out.

"Roll out!" Optimus ordered. The others transformed and Katy stayed with Ironhide, and Brittany and Nicole had gotten into Bumblebee. They were off.

Optimus lowered his hand, "Up ya get." he said as we crawled into his hand. He let me and Tori on one shoulder, with Sam and Mikaela on the other.

He started to run on the road, barley missing cars, then in between building until we got to a bridge, trying to loose the helicopter that was close behind us.

We got to a bridge, and thinking quickly climbed up under it.

"Easy, you four." he said. We all got quite as the helicopter flew under us. The wind power caused Mikaela to slip and fall, but Sam quickly caught her. He held on for awhile, but started to slip.

In a panic, I grabed his hand. But their weight combined pulled me with them. Stupidly, Tori grabbed onto me as we fell to our deaths. I closed my eyes and screamed. Optimus tried to grab us with his feet but missed. We're doomed.

But death never came. I opened my eyes as I hit Bumblebee's hand with the others. Thank god! We all got out of his hands once we stopped skidding. I smiled and thanked him and hugged my brother.

But our happiness was stopped short when out of no where a helicopter came and shot a harpoon around Bumblebee's arm. Another came and took his leg. He fell to the ground with a whirl of pain. To make matters worse, a bunch of people came and started to spay him with a freezing gas.

"Stop!" Sam yelled "Look hes not fighting back! Let him go!"

Choosing actions over words I grabed a hose from a near by man and sprayed him with it, but was quickly pulled back and cuffed again. I still fought.

"Stop it! Your hurting him! He isn't fighting back! Let him go!" I heard my sister yell as she was picked up and dragged by a few guys away from the yellow Autobot.

Within a few minutes, me, Tori, Sam, Brittany, Nicole, and Mikaela were all cuffed and pulled into a SUV. Katy must still be with the Autobots. I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at the man who I hated most. Seymour Simmons.

"Happy to see me?" he asked.

Nicole glared at him.

"I'll be happy when I see you dead," she spat. He glarred at her and turned to one of the men. "Put them with the others."

**Wow, I got that done fast. Hope it was a good chapter. Next update will be for Miracles Happen. Wow. Simmons is a real asshole. If some man dragged me out of my house and put me through this kind of shit. I'd do what Katy did. Thanks for reading! Review, suggest, and answer my questions that are up top please! Thank you!**


	8. At Last

**Transforming Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the long wait, just haven't had time and I've been going through a lot. But thankfully it is the end of the school year! Which means, good-bye 7th grade asshole teachers (I hate my geography and pre-algebra teachers) and hello summer! I'll have time to write more, so this story will hopefully be done in the summer. Once this is done, I'm gonna write stories with my OC's so this is why thing story is important! And maybe I'll get started on a Revenge of the Fallen... maybe.**

**Victoria POV**

We were all stuffed into a black helicopter with two others we didn't know, but said their names were Glen and Maggie. No one said a word. I don't know about the others, but what was bothering me was the fact that we lost the glassed and didn't know where Katy was. We only hopped they were with the Autobots.

We had no idea where we were going, and no one would tell us anything. That ercked me to no end.

"So what are you here for?" Maggie asked us. I looked up and the girl then looked at Sam.

"We got a car. Turned out to be an alein robot.

I noticed Glen mouth, "wow" and I let out a small chuckle.

"Who knew?" Sam laughed.

Tori smiled, "Ya, about 24 hours ago everything was normal. Look where we are now!" That got a laugh out of everyone. Nicole sighed and I gave her a look of sympathy.

"Hey Nicky, you okay?" I asked.

"Just thinking." she said as she looked down at her hands.

"Bout what?" Tori asked. But I knew.

"What if my Dad really is dead? I'll never see him again, and Annabell has never even met him! And now we don't know where Katy it." she said, sounding very distressed.

"Nicole, look at me," I said sternly, as soon as she looked up at me I contiued, "we both know your Dad. He is honestly to smart and to grate of a soldier to get killed. For all we know, Simmons could be lieing. And we know he is an asshole. And as for Katy, the Autobots, espicaly 'Hide, would never let her get hurt. She is most likely with them."

She didn't awnser at first but had that look on her face where you could tell she was taking what you said in and considering it.

"Ya, I guess your right." she said with a new hope in her eyes.

"Aren't I always?" I said jokingly.

"No, you just think you are." Tori laughed. I lightily pushed her and started to laugh as well.

"Where the hell do you think their taking us?" Brittany asked flipping her hair out of her eyes.

"No idea. Mabey some secret base or something?" Mikaela suggested.

"Maybe a prison?" Tori suggested as she looked up from her spot.

"I would not last in prison!" Sam whined, "Do you know what they do to good-looking young people? Or just young people for that matter?"

I snorted, "Well in your case, just young people."

He gave me a glare and opened him mouth to protest, but the piolet inturupted and said we were landing in a second.

We all leaned to the opening of the helicopter and looked to see where we were.

A dam. A dam? What the hell are we doing here?

Brittany must have noticed my confused look because she piped up, "Hoover Dam. This is the Colorado River. What are we doing in Nevada?"

"Nevada? We are really far from home, aren't we?" Nicole asked. No one awnsered, so I'm guessing we aren't exactly around the block.

Once we landed and they let us out. I gazed out at the river. If it wasn't for the position we were in, I'd probley be a bit awe struck at being here. But we didn't have time for that.

Everything was fine until my eyes fell on _him._ The man we took us away from home, took Bumblebee, and as far as I'm concerned on top of my hate list.

And the smirk he wore, didn't help a bit. I felt my face turn into a stony glare. I'm not sure, but I think the others shared the same look.

As we were pushed closer adn closer to the man I felt my anger grow in the pit of my stomach. I'm usualy a calm person, but as of right now, that person is dead.

"So, I think we got off to a bad start." he spoke with a fake kindness. He wasn't fooling me, I saw the real man being the mask. I held my tounge however. "You must be hungry. Do you want a hoho, latte-"

"Where is our car?" Sam demanded. Way to think of our parents bro.

"I need you to listen to me," a bald man who I didn't notice before said "People can die here. We need to know everything you know and we need to know it now."

"Alright, but first we'll take our car and our parents. Maybe you should write this down," Sam said, making Simmons look like he was going to kill someone on the spot, "Oh and her juvie record that has to be gone like forever."

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car," the bald man said as he turned and walked to the entrace to the inside of the dam. I noticed a couple soldiers standing at the door way. They started to go into formation and my eyes widend at who I saw.

"Dad!" Nicole screamed and ran to her father. I felt myself smile as I, and the others, ran after her. Will saw her and smiled and ran towords us, which I'm sure he wasn't suppost to do. But he didn't seem to care.

"Nicole! Oh my God, what are you doing here!" once we reached him he grabed Nicole into a pitbull locked hug and picked her up a bit.

"Who cares right now? They told us you were dead!" she said, her eyes watering a bit.

"Who said that?" he said, eyes narrowed.

"_Him"_ she said, pointing to the man we all hate.

"Well what does- wait a second. Where's Katy?" he said, putting Nicole down and grabing her shoulders. Nicole frowned and looked at her feet.

"She- uh-" she didn't seem to know what to say, so I helped her out.

"She is with the Autobots. She'll be fine." I said, getting Will's attention.

"Who are the Autobots?" he asked.

"We will get this all explained momentarily. Now, if you'd all come with me." the bald man said, ending our conversation.

"Alright here's the situation. We have all had direct contact with the NBEs," Simmon says as he begins, what I feel is going to be a long lecture.

"What are NBEs?" a black man, who I remember as Epps, who was on Lennox's team and close friend.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials try to keep up with the acronyms," he explained to the group.

"What you are about to see is totally classified," the bald man, who said his name was Banachek said.

I wasn't sure what to expect as we walked through a long tunnel, but once we got to the end we came into a large room. What we saw, completly floored me.

It was _him._ The one who killed thousand, if not millions of innicent beings. The one to started this terrible alien cival war and brought pain to our friends and many others. _Their_ leader.

Megatron.

Frozen and covered in a sheet of ice.

"Dear god, what is that thing?" Secretary Keller asked.

"We think Earth's gravitational pull caused him to fall when he was flying over the North Pole," Banachek explained. "He crashed into the ice probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here into this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE 1" Simmon said with a look of pride. I only gave him a look of pity. He really didn't know what 'NBE 1' was capable of.

"Sir, I don't mean to correct everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons." Sam corrected.

"He's been in critical state since 1935," Banachek tells us. "Your great great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"You are looking at the source of modern age, microchips, laser pointers, cars. All reversed enginerd. By studyin _him, NBE 1._

"And you didn't think that the US military needed to know that you were keeping a hostile alien in the basement," Secretary Keller said bewildered.

"Until recent activity we had no reason to believe there was a threat to national security," Banachek tried to explain. I don't think it was working though.

"Well you got one now," Keller snapped at the man.

"Why Earth?" Will asked.

"It's the All Spark," I stated, finally speaking up.

"All Spark? What is that?" Keller asked.

"They came looking for it. It's a cube looking thing. NBE 1 here aka _Megatron_," Sam said looking at Simmons. "That's what they call him. He wants to use to the cube to transfer all of Earth's technology into his own little army and take over the Universe. That is his plan," I said, finishing my explaination.

"You're sure about that," Simmons asks doubtfully. I gave him a small glare along with a nod.

"You know where it is, don't you?" Tori asked.

"You sneaky bastards." Britany said, with a half laugh.

"Follow me," Banachek said as he turned and lead our large group down more halls. I smiled. Finally, we found it.

**FINALLY! SCHOOL IS OUT JUNE 8TH! YAYYY! Now I get to sit on my ass for 3 months and on June 23rd I turn 14! Yes! **

**So as usual, review and suggest! Thank you! It is greatly appreciated!**


	9. All Spark

**Transforming Love**

**Chapter 8**

**OH MY GOD, ITS BEEN WAY TO LONG! Sorry I haven't bee updating! I've been caught up ith marching band, sports, school work has been a bitch, and found out my mom has cancer. For those of you who know anyone in your family with cancer and going through chemo: it sucks. terribly. But, I'm back! Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes. I'm gonna finish all my stories, then starting my revenge of the fallen story!**

**Victoria's POV**

We were led into a medium sized room with one wall with a window. What we saw was, breathtaking. The Cube, it was huge. Way bigger than the Autobots, even Optimus.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10000 B.C.," Banachek explained, "The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics that are also on NBE 1. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields worth of concrete was the perfect way to protect its energy signals from anyone on the outside."

"Hold on, you said the dam hides the cube's energy. What kind of energy?" Maggie asked.

"Good question."

Then we were led into another room, smaller than the one before. One of the walls was torn and ripped, as if something was trying to claw its way out. Then there was a small glass box in the center of the room.

"Everyone step inside. They have to lock us in."

I raised my eyebrow but we did as we were told.

"Does anyone have a mechanical device? Cell phones, pagers, anything like that?" Simmons asked our group.

"I have a phone," Glen said, passing the phone to Simmons, who put the small flip phone into the box.

"Nokias are real nasty. But you gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai," Simmons mumbles to himself as he locked the box's door and a pointed thing lowers to the phone.

"Nokias are from Finland," Maggie whispered to Keller. Keller didn't look at her but answered.

"Yeah well he's a little strange," he whispered back.

We were handed goggles and I looked at them strangely but put them on anyways.

"We're able to take the cube radiation and direct it into this box," Simmons explained as a blue white light flashes out and hits the phone.

The phone started to shake and within seconds, transformed into a small robot with red eyes. It looked around for a split second, before it started to shoot the box and slam itself into the box, cracking the box.

I jumped as it slammed right infront of my, I glanced at Nicole, who was just as surprised as I was.

"Nasty little sucker isn't he," Simmons questions with a hint of humor.

"That thing is freaky!"

"Kind of like an itty bitty energizer bunny from hell," Simmons laughs.

"He's breaking the box," Simmons muttered to himself, obviously annoyed. He pressed a button and electricity ran threw the box, killing the small robot.

We started at the remains for a bit, but were surprised when an alarm started to go off.

"Gentlemen, they know the cube is here." Keller says as he looks at the two men.

Banadeck spoke into a speaker, "What's going on down there?"

"The NBE 1 hanger has lost power and the backup generator is not going to cut it," a man said. I felt my eyes widen. It wouldn't be long until Megatron woke up from his icy sleep and tore this place up, taking many lives, and took the All Spark.

Will asked Banadeck a question, and we were quickly pushed out of the room and taken to another. I stayed at Sam's side, and a thought acured to me.

"Sam we need to take Bee to the Cube, he'll know what to do with it!" I told my older brother. He looked at me and I continued, "He needs to get it out of here, before Megatron waked up and realizes its here!" He nodded and ran up to Simmons.

"You have to take us to our car," Sam demanded, "You have to take us right now. He'll know what to do with the cube!"

"Your car? Its confiscated."

"Unconfiscate it," I told the man.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing. You may know, but I don't know," Simmons snapped. I glared at him and put my hands on my hips and stood up straight.

"Well, either you take us to Bee so he can get the Cube out of here before Megatron wakes up, or you don't and Megatron takes it and uses it to destroy the human race! Sooo... if you have _any_ common sense, which I'm not sure if you do, you'll _take us to our car!_" I snapped back. I wasn't bullshiting around anymore.

"I have people's lives at stake here!"

I'm sure he would have continued but he couldn't. Will grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall.

"Take them to the car!" Will said, and pulled a gun to his head. Which lead to a Sector 7 agent to pull a gun to Will, making Nicole gasp and cling to my side. Epps pulled a gun to the S7 guy, and within seconds guns were pointed everywhere.

"Drop your weapon soldier," Simmons said, trying to sound threatening, "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"We didn't ask to be here."

"You are under S7 jurisdiction-"

"S7 don't exist." Epps snapped at the man.

"That's right and we don't take orders from people who don't exist," Will said, bringing his gun closer.

"Soldier, I am going to give you to the count of five-"

"Well, I'm going to count to three," pressing the tip of his gun into Simmon's chest.

"Simmons, I would do what he says. Losing is really an option for these guys." Keller said, a little to late.

"Alright, you want to place the fate of the world on the kids' Camaro? That's cool." With that, the guns were put down and we were lead to Bee. I allowed myself to smile, but it quickly disappeared when we saw Bee.

We heard Bee's cries of pains as men shocked him, and others were trying to freeze him. I gasped in shock, he wasn't making any attempts to free himself. I knew he easily could, so why didn't he?

"Stop! Get off him!" I heard Tori yell, tears swelling in her eyes as she tried to push away the men in the white suits.

Sam followed right behind her. Nicole and Brittany looked at me, almost asking for permission. So I also followed.

Tori shocked me when she grabbed the freezing gun from a nearby person and turned it on him. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. After all, they were just doing what they were told. She looked at me and all her emotions showed in her eyes. I simply stared back, my way of reasoning with her.

After getting the men to stop, Bee quickly stood up, causing the men to aim their guns, which made Bee activate his cannons. For a 20 foot tall robot, he looked scared. Of corse, _I_ know he would never hurt them, but they didn't.

"Bee, it's okay, they aren't going to hurt you or any of us just put the gun down." I heard Tori whisper. She knew he could hear her, but none of the other men could. I saw Bee glance at her with wide optics, showing he did here us.

I turned around to the men, "He won't hurt you, just drop the guns. Just drop them. Please." I asked with begging eyes. They looked unsure, but did as I asked.

"See Bee? They aren't gonna hurt anyone? Just put the gun away." I told the yellow Autobot with a smile. He, just as the other men, seemed unsure but transformed the gun back into his hand.

"Bee, the All Spark is here. You need to get it and take it to Optimus, because Megatron is here to." Sam told the Camaro. With that the men began to walk us back to the room that held the Cube.

Now let me tell you, if you feel small next to Bumblebee, think how we felt next to this huge cube. It must have made Bee fell like how we felt to him.

We stood behind as we watch Bumblebee walk up to the Cube. He made a whirling noise that almost sounded like "wow". He put his hands up to his and I stared in awe as a blue current like flash went over the large metallic object until it got to the top. I held my breath as I heard a 'click' and waited to see what would happen next.

It started to fold into itself, each fold making another clicking noise, until it couldn't make itself any smaller. Almost like when you fold a piece of paper in half, after a few folds, it just can't get any smaller. I could easily hold it in my arms, that's how small it was. I stared at it with a starstruck gaze. It's hard to believe just a few moments ago, it made Bumblee, who was now holding it in his hand, seem insignificant to its size.

Bumblebee turned to us, and I could have sworn I saw him smirk.

_"Message from star fleet, Captain… Let's get to it,"_

**I KNOW, I KNOW! It's a shorter chapter. And its taken a long tim for me to update, but these last 6 months have been very hard for me. If someone in your family has gone through chemo, you understand.**

**But I hope I did a good job with this chapter, and I will try to update sooner :) But let me know how I did.**


	10. Mission City

**Transforming Love**

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Holy. Shit. A year, really!? I promised myself I would never become that writer, but I have! Put the guns down! Put it down! I can explain, as I said my last chapter my mom was going through chemo... well... my mother passed away over the summer. So I had no time or inspiration to write. But now on this lovely snow day I'm getting to it!**

**2nd AN: Thanks for all the amazing review! I love knowing what I'm doing good at and how I can improve my stories! I'm planning on finishing this up soon. Then I will get into one-shots and a story that takes place between the 1st and 2nd movie. As of now I plan on doing a ROF story. Soon I'm getting a new laptop that isn't 11 years old. So over the summer my stories will move along a little faster. And for those who are requesting more of a certain couple, I'm planning to add a lot more in the follow up story. Feel free to give me story ideas! I want it to take place the summer between their 11th and 12th year of HS. Before and or during when the Bots move into their hanger.**

**Victoria POV**

_"Message from star fleet, Captain... Let's get to it!"_

"He's right with Megatron in the other hanger we're screwed if we stay here any longer. Misson City is twenty-two miles away and we're going to sneak that cube out of here and hide it in the city," Lennox said, taking command. Nicole comes to his side and waits for further commands.

"Good, right." Keller agrees, seeming to be more than willing to let Will take over the situation.

"But we don't stand a chance without air force," Will sighed, rubbing his face in frustration.

"Chances are already looking shitty as it is. These are advanced robots we're talking about here." Nicole says, getting her father's attention.

"This place must have some sort of radio link," Keller says hoping to get a good awnser.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure we do somewhere," Simmons nods making himself helpful instead of making himself on everyone's shit list.

"Sir, we have to find a way to get word out to them. Let's go," Will says to the troops.

The next few moments pass in a blur. Now we are sitting in Bee, with the allspark. Sam, Mikeala in the front, Nicole, Brittany, Tori and myself in the back. Tori is holding onto the cube for dear life. I smile at her, knowing that she is fighting of a mental breakdown like the rest of us. How are we holding up? I slowly look around at my friends and notice just how they look for the first time.

Sam is pretty banged up, along with Nicole. Brittany, Mikeala and Tori have a few scrapes but nothing to bad. I glance into the mirror and frown. I have a cut across my lower lip and a cut on my eyebrow. They don't deserve this. Hell, I don't deserve this.

I'm pulled out of the thoughts as Bee revs his engine and I sigh in relief as I look out the window.

"There's Optimus," Sam says as he sticks his head out the window like an idiot.

"Thank God," I gasp and feel myself for the first time in the last few hours relax a little bit. Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide with Katy in the passenger seat are heading... straight for us.

"Shit," I hear Tori whisper as she grips the cube tighter.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I'm sure we are going to have a head on collision. After a few moments pass I open them back up only to realize that the Autobots had successful dodged all of the military cars and do a U turn, and were now following us to the city. I feel like an idiot. Advanced robots, remember Vic?

"How can Optimus' big ass turn like that at that speed and not flip over?" Brittany asks to no one in particular. It enough to lighted the mood a bit.

I lean forward as we reach the outside of the city. Cars everywhere. People everywhere. All in the dark at what is about to happen. I turn around to see the Autobots now driving at Bee's side. Ironhide behind us, I look at Katy at mouth, "You okay?'' She smiles and gives me a thumbs up.

"Oh, no," Sam mutters. Confused I turn back around and feel my eyes widen. "It's the same cop."

Sure enough the cop and other cars along side it are on another lane, no doubt trying to get to us.

"You mean batshit crazy, phsyco ward cop?" Nicole asks leaning over the seat. Just then we all jump as the radio cracks and a voice all to familiar voice comes out.

_"I liked the way ya put that, little lady,"_ says Jazz's smooth talking voice.

"Wait they can hear us?" I ask, that bitch curiosity coming over me.

"Affirmative, Captain," Bee speaks through the radio using some random station.

"Bee, I have a lot of question once we make it out of this... if we make it out of this." Tori says nervously. Once again the radio cracked.

_"Bitch don't got shit on me!,"_ some random unknown rapper voice comes out making me chuckle to myself. I sure hope he's right.

I turned back around to watch the cars following us. One being an RV looking thing. It suddenly transforms itself and starts skating after us. Skating? Who the hell skates anymore?

Optimus, apparently realizing the threat slammed his breaks and transformed. He didn't even come close to hitting any of the civilian's cars. He quickly jumped onto the lane that the Decepticon was currently on but just a little bit ahead of him. He quickly spins around just in time as the Decepti-creep jumps on him, sending both of them tumbling over the railing.

"Optimus!," I scream as I can do nothing but watch.

"Don't worry little lady, BossBot's gonna be fine," Jazz's voice cracked over the radio in an attempt to calm me.

I don't know why but I felt a strong connection with Optimus. I can't explain it but watching his fall made by heart tug. What was wrong with me? I shook my head and turned my attention back to what was going on.

"I hope you're right."

Katy POV

I lean back into the passenger seat of Ironhide. What the hell is going on in my life? Just a few hours ago I was with my friends. Normal life for a normal girl. Well I guess I wasn't really your normal chick, but you get the point.

I sigh and rub the seat forgetting I was in a living thing. I jumped as the seat shook.

_"Are you okay femme?,"_ Ironhide asks through the radio. To be honest I was sort of upset with him. Ever since he questioned why even fight for for the humans. As soon as he said it I gasped and his optics met my eyes and I hadn't really been able to look at him since.

"Yeah, fine," I said shortly. I didn't mean to be rude. Truly I didn't, but I couldn't help it. He didn't even know any of us! Who was he to judge? I knew I couldn't stay mad at him. Not really mad, but I sure as hell would act like it. More than anything I was hurt. Why? I don't know, something about him just gets me. If Jazz or Ratchet said it I wouldn't have cared so much. So what was it about Ironass that made me hold back my tears?

"Listen, Katy, if its about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it like-"

"I said it doesn't matter. Just focus on the task at hand," I said looking out the window.

"We're talking about this later though." he said, leaving it at that.

I was happy once we finally reached the city.I needed to stretch my legs. I quickly hoped out and ran to the yellow camaro.

"Katy, be careful!" Ironhide yelled after me. I ignored him and Sam opened the door and let everyone out. I quickly pulled my sister into my arms and felt myself tear up. She's my baby sister. How did I let her end up here? I pull back and smile at her.

"Scared me there for a minute, kid." I laugh. Just then I hear someone call our names. But before I have time to register who the voice belongs to I'm picked up by two large arms and crushed to their chest.

"Dad?" I gasp, the tears coming back. He just smiles at me and keeps hugging me.

"Dad! I thought I lost you! I thought there were no survivors!" I cry holding onto him for dear life.

"I'm here aren't I?"

Before I have time to say anything Epps is walking up to us with a walkie talkie calling for air coverage. Just then a plane is seen flying over. Ironhide quickly transforms and heats up his cannons aiming them at the sky.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yells. Bumblebee quickly transforms too to help his friend. "Take cover, Bumblebee!" He screams waving Bee over to him. Together they quickly run over to a Furby truck and pick it up using it to help shield us. It does little to help as the flying devil shoots a missile and it hits the truck spot on.

"Ironhide!" I yell, all previous anger draining out of me. I run to his side, relieved to see him only with a few scrapes and dents.

"Are you alright?," I ask in a quiet voice gently placing my hand on his shoulder plate. He turns his head to me and nods and quickly sits up.

"I've gotta go, keep safe. Please." he asks and quickly runs off.

For him? I've gotta at least try.

Nicole POV

I grab my head in pain and roll to the side. What the hell happened? One moment I'm standing there by Bee, the next I'm flying through the air.

I feel something rumble under me. I get on my elbows and wince at the movement.

"You alright, pretty little lady?" the thing asks. Jazz? I laugh slightly at the situation. I slide down his hood slowly to get off and feel him rumble once again.

"Hey now, that can wait for later babe." he laughs, "can't be doing stuff like that during battle."

"Wha-" I was cut off by him backing up and speeding down the road after Ironhide. What the hell?

Tori POV

"Everyone okay?" I hear my sister ask. Unable to find my voice I stick up my thumb.

Sitting up, painfully btw, I look around. Ironhide flew that way. Where did Bee go? I look around again seeing where all my friends were and glad to see them okay. Standing up I gasp at the sight before me.

"Bumblebee! Your legs!" I gasp. I run to his side and try to get a good look at him. He'll be fine I think. But no bout he's in a lot of pain.

"Oh, God Bumblebee your legs! Get up," Sam says running over to us. Bee whines in pain and tries to move. "Please, get up!"

"Sam he can't!" I scream trying to get my thick skuld brother to see that he couldn't move.

"Ratchet!" Sam yells, looking around for the medic. I rub my hand up and down Bee's arm and give him my best its-going-to-be-okay look. Even though I'm not sure even I believed it.

A sudden explosion makes us look down the street. A tank is now rolling up the street, and for some reason I doubt its military. Bee whirls and makes us look at him. He hands Sam the cube and Sam stares at him with fear in his eyes.

The next few moments happen in a blur. With Ironhide rolling down the street, Ratchet and Jazz trying to take down a Decepticon tank. Then thats when we saw him. In all of his evil glory.

_Megatron._

**AN: Yeah I know short chapter. But I could have made this and the next one just one long chapter. But I thought I should let you guys know I haven't forgotten about you lovely readers! The next chapter might be a little longer than this but we shall see. I will try to get the next, and probably last, chapter up soon. But there is no telling with school and sports consuming my life. Lucky for you all, I have no friends. Who needs them when I have fanfiction? So all spare time will go to you!**

**An to ElfOfLorien, I hope you liked that little Jazz and Nicole bit. Short and sweet. Just like that sweet hunk of bot. But I gotta say, If I were to fall in love with one of them it would be Ironhide or Optimus. Who would you guys pick and why?**

**Don't forget to give me story ideas!**


End file.
